On The Run
by FaithfullyFinchel3
Summary: Thug!Finchel. What happens when your plans avert and you end up in a different country with a man you'd kill for? A man you have killed for. What happens when life comes into full play and decides to throw a curve ball at full speed? You deal. You ride and you deal. That's what happens when you're New York City's biggest drug dealer's girlfriend and you're forced on the run.
1. Bad Little Berry

**A/N So hi! :) Um, this idea has been playing in my mind for the longest now and I just thought I'd give it a swing because Finchel is forever and who doesn't love a bad boy? ;) Anyways, fair warning, this story is going to be super heavy and deal with some very heavy topics. It will include drugs, domestic violence and the obvious massive amount of smut ;) But I'm trying to capture that kind of love that drives you insane and makes you do anything. Warnings will be posted before chapters. But yeah, let's enjoy from Thug!Finchel, in their very own Bonnie & Clyde form. **  
**I obvs don't own Glee because if I did Rachel Berry would get on the screen for the entire forty two minutes ;) Just borrowing their precious precious babies. **

Loose brown curls bounced against the material resting against her back as she made her way down the vacant hallway, her bright pink notebooks pressed right against her chest. The seventeen year old's head snapped to the side as she heard her name echoing down the hall. Well, not exactly her name, but same thing.

"Hey sexy short stuff!"

Rachel couldn't help the smile that played up on her features at the voice as she turned her attention back towards the main doors of her high school, only a few steps away from freedom for the weekend. "I told you no already, flattering me still isn't going to work."

"But, Rachel!"

The whine echoing down the hallway nearly made her chuckle out loud as she reached a hand out and pushed the doors open, foot steps already heard quickening behind her. A sweet sigh escaped her lips as she exhaled deeply. She was in her Senior year at one of the best private high schools for the talented children of New York City. The school year had just started in August and it was the first week of September and Rachel was over it. She had managed to take three steps away from the building before the doors opened behind her.

"Mira, you fucking puta, you can _not_ leave me hanging tonight."

Rachel hugged her light jacket against herself, adjusting her purse over her shoulder as she continued to walk away from the school and into the busy New York streets. "I can, and I am." She could see her best friend's profile out the corner of her eye as she continued to walk, causally falling into the quick pace of the other pedestrians along the sidewalk. She knew she had made a commitment to the girl to join her for a night out on the town but she had been assigned a term paper that would clearly get in the way of her singing schedule set for that weekend so those plans were out the window. It wasn't till two hands gripped her shoulders that her pace halted.

"No, Rach. This is bullshit, you pinky promised!" Santana knew she was being childish at this point but the smaller brunette did in fact swear, locking the promise with their pinkies and that was one thing the Latina didn't mess around with.

Rachel exhaled loudly before carefully plucking Santana's hands off her shoulders and picking up her pace once again. She could see the train station and knew if she could fend off the Latina for a bit longer she could go home and get lost in her own little world. "Santana, what you're suggesting I do tonight, is not only illegal but very much so against my fathers' rules."

"You didn't give a shit about daddies' rules when you gave me your pinky." The raven haired girl fired back.

"You nearly forced my pinky into yours."

"Bullshit."

Rachel blew her bangs out of her eyes as she sat down in her seat, purse perfectly balanced on her lap. "Fine." She realized Santana was just as stubborn as she was; and she did in fact pinky promise.  
"Wait, what?" Santana had been coming up with a plan B just incase Rachel wouldn't budge with just the mention of their promise.

"I will dress up like a bimbo and dance around a trashy nightclub with you." Rachel stated in a monotone, eyes glued to a map of all the trains above some blonde's head sitting opposite her on the train. Her mouth formed a perfect O when she felt a sloppy, wet kiss being pressed against her cheek.

"Fuck yes, Berry, this is the exact reason why I love you so much."

Rachel had waved a hand in dismissal as she wiped away Santana slobber and lipstick from her cheek. "So you only love me when I agree to illegal things?"

"Of course not, but I love you extra when you agree to be a bad girl with me." Santana finished her sentence off with a wink as she stood from her seat beside Rachel, grabbing onto the diva's arm when the train stopped at Rachel's stop.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked as she began to follow Santana's lead towards her house; well towards her penthouse in the richest part of the Bronx.

"Making sure you don't bail." The Latina shrugged a single shoulder before offering the doorman a smile as she stepped inside Rachel's building. "We're going to see your fathers, I'll chat them up while you pack your things for tonight."

The only reaction Rachel could give her best friend at this point was an eye roll. She quickly slipped Martin, the door man, his usual twenty dollars when she came in from school before making her way towards the elevator. "You know daddy thinks we're sleeping together?" Rachel stated once the elevator was nearly to the penthouse, making Santana's eyes go wide.

"Shut the hell up!" Santana stepped off the elevator once it reached the penthouse and began pulling off her school shoes in the hallway before the main entrance. "I mean, you're all sorts of hot; but you'd please someone with distinct kinks much better." Santana chuckled at her own joke, leaving Rachel behind in the hallway as she entered the penthouse.

"L and H, where are you guys?" She called, already making her way towards the kitchen.

Rachel quietly made her own way into her bedroom. She could hear her parents and Santana talking in the kitchen. Her mind was racing, trying to think of valid excuses why she'd be staying at Santana's on a Friday night. She sighed dramatically at her lack of valid excuses so she could only hope the Latina had already thought this plan out. She quickly got rid of her school uniform, changing into leggings and a oversized sweater, hair up in a messy bun on top of her head. The diva eventually found herself packing up a few outfits she thought were very 'club appropriate' but not too much. It wasn't until she was zipping up her bag that Santana strode into her bedroom from downstairs.

"Your daddies said it was perfectly alright if you spent the weekend over my house since my parents are on a business trip and I don't like staying alone." The Latina stated in an amused tone as she plopped herself down across Rachel's bed.

"You're always one step ahead, huh?" Rachel stated in a sweetly bitter tone as she began to pull her coat on. It was already nearly seven at night. She always stayed after glee club let out and Santana always hung around trying to charm girls; but really waiting on her best friend.

"You know it." Santana winked playfully as she hopped off the bed, adjusting her book bag on her back before grabbing Rachel's packed bag and leading the way back to the kitchen.

The Berry men were in the middle of a heated discussion when their daughter and her best friend entered the room.

"Darling, Sanny informed us all about the exciting plans you ladies are going to execute this weekend." Her father, Hiram dished out as he stirred something in a simmering pot, an arm open wide for Rachel to tuck herself underneath; which the diva quickly did while Santana took a seat at the island of the kitchen.

"We may have to join you ladies for those facials in Manhattan." LeRoy stated as he crossed through the kitchen to place a hand on Santana's shoulder, leaving a small squeeze to the girl's shoulder.

Rachel's eyes went wide at her fathers words, but Santana, just as usual was one step ahead of the diva and quickly replied to LeRoy's words. "That'll be awesome, Mr. B. Just shoot me a text and I'll call the spa and get the package for two turned into a group one." She flashed a smile that could cure cancer before she stood from the stool beneath her. "But, Rachel and I have to get going. It's getting late and we know how Detective Berry hates us running the streets late." The raven haired girl teased the man closest to her and Leroy just rolled his eyes.

"These streets are full of criminals and drugs, of course I want my little girl and her very best friend safe."

"Of course, daddy, we know." Rachel replied before her father could go in to full on protection speech mode. She pulled away from her daddy after the man left a kiss on top of her head, moving into her dad's arms and receiving a kiss to the side of her forehead. Being the daughter of a detective and a doctor had earned her massive amounts of lengthy speeches so whenever an escape to one of those speeches presented itself, Rachel all but ran for it.

She pulled from LeRoy's arms, standing beside Santana as her fathers went over the rules and all the phone numbers needed.

"Make sure you call us when you get to Santana's so we know you're safe." Hiram shouted to the girls as they ran out the penthouse.

Rachel could hear her father and noted to call once they got to Brooklyn, her mind wrapped around the present night, not that she'd ever actually admit it to Santana, but she was thankful for the night out. She needed some excitement, life was beginning to become too routine for the organization junkie. Little did Rachel Barbra Berry know that her life was definitely going to get a full swing of excitement.

_  
"No"

"I think you're being a tad bit dra-"

"NO."

"But, Rach, how the hell do you expect to get in with no I.D?"

"I don't fully understand why I can't wear one of the outfits you _made_ me pack?"

"Because you look like an oversized third grader." Santana quickly spat back. There was no way in hell she was going to take Berry out in a fucking owl sweater. "Sometimes I wonder why you're still a virgin because with legs like those.. I mean damn, but then you do things like this.." She pointed to the sweater in her left hand, a disgusted look on her face.

Very much in diva mode, Rachel crossed her arms underneath her breasts, glare wishing to peel the skin off of her best friend it was so strong. "So you're trying to tell me that my deflowering hasn't happened because of my very trendy sweaters? Not like because I respect my body and I haven't found the right person?"

Santana's face softened as she sighed. "No, Rachel I know not everyone is a little slut like me, but these sweaters for the club?" The Latina shook her head, dropping the item onto the floor of her bedroom before subtlety kicking it beneath her bed. She made her way over to her best friend, uncrossing the girl's arms and turning her around so she could look at herself in the mirror.

"You look sexy, Rachel. I'd fucking bone you if you finally let me."

The smaller of the brunettes allowed her eyes to look up, meeting with Santana's via the mirror, offering a shy smile before she scanned her body in the mirror. Okay, maybe she really did look fucking hot, but she looked like a hooker. The skin tight black leggings Santana had apparently purchased for her prior to the night; had cut outs from the middle of her calf, all the way up to her hips along the side of her thighs and legs. She was basically exposed. Not to mention the five inch gold heels she was sporting on her feet and the gold sheer cropped top, that only covered her breasts. She let her eyes scan over her body from head to toe, and back up one last time, noticing every perfect curl cascading her exposed shoulder blades and clavicles. Her eyes darted back up to Santana's in the mirror, and she shrugged a single shoulder.

"Fuck it."

Santana's grin was devilish as it pulled against her lips. "Bad little Berry." She pulled her hand back and slapped it against Rachel's ass, turning away from the diva to check her own look in the mirror. When satisfied with her red, leather, strapless dress, that barely covered her ass, she stepped into her closet for a final time. She handed Rachel a leather jacket with gold zips and snaps, before tossing her own half jacket; also leather over her shoulders.

Rachel pulled the jacket on, pulling her curls from underneath the jacket before she looked at Santana. "Please just promise we won't get into trouble." She licked her lips, her face scrunching when she could taste her blood red lipstick against her taste buds, hand already out and reaching for the door after Santana had given her a nod to answer her question.

_

**A/N So be as harsh as you'd please! Critics get me going! I hope it wasn't too bad and I promise it gets better!**


	2. Hudson

**A/N Here's Finny boy ;) So little insight on me, threes are kinda my thing. I have this fic outlined already and it has 31 chapters proudly so. The chapters ending in three will always have an extra little kick, eyes opened. Also warning; drugs are mentioned/done in this chapter. **

* * *

His back pressed against the back of his chair harder as his left leg kept bouncing, a hand gripped to the tuffs of his hair in frustration. He hated doing the books. This is what his best friend was for but of course she needed a spa day which of course would be Friday. Finn pushed the binders full of all the transactions made for just that week, two of the four binders falling to the floor from his desk.

"Fuck." He mumbled, tilting his head back and releasing an exhausted sigh. He hadn't been sleeping properly these last few months. He thoughts the shit he was always popping would keep him going but apparently it was starting to catch up to him.

"What the fuck was that?" Finn's head jerked up at the loud slam emitting from the living room of his luxurious Brooklyn loft. He quickly pulled the gun that was resting in the waist band of his underwear out, cocking the all black .45 once before opening the door to his office and making his way down the long hallway quietly. Without even thinking about it, Finn shot off two bullets into the shadow in his living room.

"Ow, Hudson, seriously."

Finn furrowed his eyebrows, quickly recognizing the voice as Puck.

"Why would you just come in here without calling? You're lucky I didn't kill you." Finn glared at his oldest and best worker.

Finn and Puck had been tied together like Beeves and Butthead since the age of five. Puck wasn't a friend anymore, more so like a brother but that didn't stop Finn from letting the other man know that business meant business. There is no friendship when it comes to money, Finn learned that the hard way and vowed to never get it confused again.

Puck swiped his hands alongside the side of his head, collecting blood against his palm as he did so. "You grazed." He stated bitterly as he watched Finn sit down on the couch, beer in one hand and his phone in the other. That man's phone was always going off. Whether it was some fiend trying to get a lick.(He rarely ever dealt with street people unless he was out and about. Once he hit the million dollar mark in his empire he allowed his men to deal with the citizens.) Or some hot blonde trying to actually lick Finn, nonetheless the phone never stopped vibrating.

Finn shrugged a shoulder, eyes darting up from his phone to his employee's eyes, lips curled around the lip of his beer bottle, taking a large gulp before pulling it away and looking back down to his phone. "What are you even doing in my house? Shouldn't you be out selling some shit?"

Puck's lips were held tight as he pulled his own shirt off and held it to the side of his head. One of the bullets grazed the side of his head, close enough to make it bleed though, the other, right beside his eye, a perfect point mark where the bullet skimmed passed his skin. After a second or so of staring at the gun balanced on Finn's leg, his lips finally parted to speak. "I got a massive lick earlier, enough to give me the night off. I just wanted to see if you wanted to hang at Underground BK since Madeleine is at her stupid spa shit."

Finn nearly pouted at the mention of his best friend, and very close second in command, being away for the night. The business man inside of him wanted to tell Puck to get the fuck out of his living room and go make him some money while the other half wanted another memory added with his friend. Underground Brooklyn was a club Finn had behind the scenes. He was basically the money of the entire club and when he went things got crazy which was always a plus for business. The drug lord finished off his beer before standing to his full height, gun pressed against the palm of his hand. "I don't see why fucking not, unless you're gonna act like a little pussy about me almost shooting your brains out." He offered his infamous smirk before turning around and heading towards his office once again, leaving Puck alone.

The six foot three inches man plopped down into his big leather chair behind his desk, eyes falling to the binders on the floor. He rolled his eyes at the binders. He knew he needed to get going with the numbers, especially if he was planning on going out again that night but he liked knowing he had loads of money, definitely not counting it that's what Madeleine is for. He was just about to stand to reach for the binders when his eyes caught sight of a picture he always found himself talking to. He let a hand swiped through his light brown tuffs, the other picking the framed picture up.

Some people would've said that Christopher Hudson was a evil and malicious man. He ran the drug scene in New York City in the seventies, eighties and the early nineties up until he was murdered. Some would've said he alone was the reason why the drug world in New York was getting so advance and if the man was to see his son now; he would sure be a proud father. Finn not only ran all of New York's drug lines, but he had warehouses in New Jersey, California, Texas, Florida, Nevada, Illinois, and Arizona. He was pulling in millions on a daily basis and no one could touch him. Many tried and died continuing to do so.

At the tender age of five his father was torn from his life. He didn't understand the logistics of it all when he was a child but now as a twenty three year old man he knew exactly what happened. Someone stitched and his family betrayed them and left them to die for. He swore to himself that he would live up to his father's footsteps and he'd never watch his mother struggle again, no matter how he did it. He started off in the business at the age of thirteen and quickly worked his way up. Carole knew her son would eventually fall into the lifestyle her late husband had conquered and in a way the older woman felt as if though she had failed Finn, though she fully supported his every move.

Finn placed the picture back on his desk, a sad barely there smile on his lips. He looked so content squished between his parents in front of his fifth birthday cake. His father easily holding Finn up as Carole cuddled into the side of her two boys. This black and white picture was the last picture Finn got to take with his father, hence why the photograph always put a ball the size of a baseball in his throat. He stood, quickly picking up the binders and tossing them back on top of the desk.

"Madeleine is gonna be mad, but look at the fucks I give." He stated out loud to himself as he made a bee line right out of his office. The surge of emotion still surging through him from the sight of his father's picture, causing him to stop dead in his tracks on his way to the living room, a fist easily forming a hole in the wall. He shook his hand out for a second, pleased with the release of anger.

"Get out to 18th and Flatbush."

Puck's head turned as he looked up at Finn, knowing the look his boss gave him more than what he'd like. A firm nod was his response as he stood from Finn's couch and exited the loft.

The tall man with a thick Brooklyn accent began quietly mumbling to himself the second the door closed behind Puckerman. The sight to anyone would've been a strange one but Finn found himself always mumbling to himself. The mumbling came to stop when his eyes began scanning the room. On one of the end tables there were four bricks of cocaine. He quickly went into the dinning room. Okay, there were 212 bricks on that table. He nodded to himself, all the material was there. He'd gotten into the habit of keeping bricks at his house, and his other habit; the mumbling, was his way of doing inventory.

Finn soon found himself bagging up several dozen bags of cocaine, a blunt hanging from between his lips as he focused on weighing off the material and tying off the bags. He missed this, the simple bagging. He didn't do these things anymore but for whatever reason he got the urge to and pulled out the old scale.

He nearly spilled an entire eight of cocaine when he heard music blare through his loft.

Fuck I look like hoe? I look like yes and you look like no.  
I'm a bad bitch; I ain't never been a mix breed.  
On a diet but I'm doing donuts in the sixth speed.

It wasn't till he had saved the cocaine from spilling onto his hardwood floors that the ringtone playing was actually Up All Night by Drake which quickly made him all but leap to retrieve his phone.

"Hello?"

"Finny!"

"I hate you."

The person on the other end of the phone gasped playfully. "You're a liar and the books can't be that bad, don't blow them off or you'll throw everything off."

Finn rolled his eyes, his hands back at bagging the white powder as he held the phone pinched between his shoulder and cheek. "I tried, okay? There's only so much I can do and books is one of the things I can't." He cleared his throat, finishing with the brick quickly before he spoke again. "Anyways, where's Chloe?"

Madeleine tried to muffle her giggle for Finn's sake but couldn't manage it perfectly. "I'll do that bright and early when I get back." The brunette on the other line of the phone was already blushing; her pale skin a bright shade of red. "She's right here with Zeus."

Finn and Madeleine had met when they were nine. Finn instantly liked how the blue eyed girl would climb trees with him and granted her permission into his social clique. Unlike Finn though, it was love at first sight for Madeleine but she settled for best friend in hopes that someday she'd have her chance with him. The two had quickly learned the drug game; and played very very well, but Madeleine was always second to Finn.

"Put her on." He could hear squeals in the background after Madeleine told Chloe that Finny was on the phone.

"Hi Finny!" An innocent voice flooded through the phone.

"Hey baby girl."

"Finny, I've been getting mud rubbed all over my face and Mama says it's to help with my ores."

"Chloe, where did you get ores?"

"Don't be silly, Finny, their on my face!"

It took Finn a second longer than what it should have but he eventually understood that ores meant pores. Much to his displeasure Madeleine realized it had taken Finn just as long and was now laughing at her best friend. "Oh, right, pores, right. Anyways, I'm glad you're having a nice time with the mud face stuff."

"Can we go for ice cream when I get home? The bad guys haven't been watching so you can take me!"

A sad smile played up on his lips at the words of his god daughter. The little girl was being raised in the middle of a drug empire. She'd seen more than most had seen already at the age of three, none of which him or Madeleine were proud of but when she wound up pregnant; she refused to leave the business and her perch as second in command of Finn's empire. Madeleine still to this day refused to tell Finn who the father of her daughter was, much to his annoyance. Chloe Marie was an exact replica of her mother, from the piercing blue eyes, strong jaw lines and the head full of wild brown curls, so there was no hope in searching for an answer there.

"We'll see, okay kid?"

"Okay, Uncle Finn."

"Hey, don't give me that tone, Chloe Marie. If I can't take you out I promise I'll have ice cream here for you, okay?"

"Okay, love you Finny."

"Love you too Chlobo now put mommy back on."

Finn had been busy pulling out an outfit for the night while he and Chloe spoke so he was currently standing in his bedroom staring down at the outfit he had laid out on the bed.

"I hope you didn't make her any promises you can't keep." Madeleine stated.

"You know I never do. Listen, make sure she doesn't pull Zeus' ears okay? I'll see you girls tomorrow, it's getting late and I'm heading out."

"Be safe, Hudson." Madeleine stated; noting how she switched into business mode herself.

"You got it, M. Take care of Chloe and her dog please." He didn't give her a chance to reply as he hung up and stared at the clothes before him. Finn pulled off the articles of clothing he was wearing before pulling the ones on the bed on. He wasn't much of a fashion lover, always deciding to go with the classic look which he wore well. Deciding his scruff looked fantastic, Finn ran his hands over his grey v neck. That shirt paired with a pair of dark washed jeans and a pair of white, black and red Jordans on his feet completed his outfit. He wouldn't mention that the entire outfit was Tom Ford, simple and classic, remember?

Once Finn's 'fin' was at perfect height and styled just the way he liked it; the man grabbed the keys to his bike off his nightstand and made his way to his living room. He had told Puck and Sam to meet him at Underground via text. As he was tossing the little bags he had bagged earlier from the brick into his pockets, a thought crossed his mind and he went into his kitchen in record time. The man quickly swallowed the two capsules of MDMA he had. Tonight was going to be like any other. VIP all night in the club then he'd pick a bimbo to drag home. He smirked to himself at the thought of his dick being wet later that night as he shut his door and locked it behind himself.

He biked it to the club at seventy miles per hour, weaving in between cars, trucks and buses. He left his all black motorcycle in his usual spot, meeting up with Puck and Sam within seconds of being there. He was also already hearing his name being called inside the parking lot. It was safe to say that the life of the party had arrived. He ignored the calls though, knowing Sam and Puck would be on it within seconds. He was making his way towards the front entrance of Brooklyn Underground when something caught his eye, causing the tall man to look over his shoulder just in time to see her smiling. He didn't know that cut out leggings could cause his head to snap so quick he thought as he entered the club; not before raking his eyes over the leggings once again.

* * *

**A/N Soooo? **


	3. Remember You

**A/N Ello! So um, I have no idea when the actual update day is but I'm gonna try and get it so I at least update once a week, most likely on Saturdays. But to the guest with the Nile River reference, you made my life, bahaha. Best review ever. Also, I know the domestic violence subject is going to be rather touchy, but it's still going to happen. Who's to say Finn's the one who's on the giving end of it though? Domestic violence is very much so the same when a woman puts her hands on a male. It's critical to this story so sorry to anyone who doesn't wish to read it. But any who, chapter number THREE. Fair warning, enjoy ;) Reviews make me write faster! **

* * *

Finn barely made it inside the nightclub before females quickly began to recognize him. The atmosphere was dead on. Everyone was dancing or drinking. Out of habit the drug lord allowed his eyes to scan the room. He quickly noted a few dodgy looking men dressed in nearly all black near a back corner of the club. He looked at Puck who had found his way to Finn's side after making a few sales to a couple of lovely ladies, before nodding his head in the direction of the men in the back corner. Puck obviously took the hint and had made his way in the direction of the men to find out more information.

"Chang, you crazy fucking Asian." Finn commented as he watched his bartender and top sniper tossing around glasses and pouring drinks out of shakers.

"Boss." Mike stated as he ducked his head to which Finn just nodded before turning around to sit on a stool. Within seconds Finn's usual crown and coke was beside him. The drug lord pulled out a hundred dollar bill and set it down next to his glass before picking it up. Just as his lips were met with the very familiar sting of the alcohol; Ashlee graciously slipped into Finn's lap.

"Hey babe." The bleach blonde female squeaked out.

Finn was sure to finish his drink in a single gulp; not at all the intention he had when he first picked his glass up, placing it down before finally looking to the girl in his lap who was offering him a flirtatious smile.

"I thought you weren't allowed in here?"

"You know those bouncers like boobs, babe." Ashlee stated as she pressed her chest into Finn's face.

Oh someone was definitely going to die for this one. He just knew he shouldn't have slept with Ashlee. It was always the sweet looking ones that ended up being the crazies. Finn was never one to take out a woman who didn't pose a threat to him and he was pretty sure he had set her on the not admitted list. He turned his head from Ashlee to look at Mike who gave the taller man a pained look before handing him another crown and coke.

"Hey? Why don't you go dance for me and I'll meet you out on the dance floor?" Finn coaxed.

"Yeah, okay!" Ashlee placed a kiss on the man's cheek, leaving behind her lipstick before she ran off to the middle of the dance floor. Finn picked up his glass, roughly wiping his cheek off as he made his way towards the entrance more than ready to find out who exactly had let the crazy in.

He leaned against the left doorway of the two massive double doors which lead into the club, eyes scanning out the long line of people still trying to get inside. One of the four bouncers standing outside looking over Ids looked to him before making their way over.

"Mr. Hudson, lovely evening isn't it?"

"Who let her in?" Finn asked, eyes still glued to the line looking for leggings.

"Um, I don't understand what you mean, sir?"

"Ashlee."

* * *

Rachel had been a mess of nerves since her and Santana had arrived to the club. Yes, she looked far much older than what the seventeen year old normally did but that didn't change the fact that those bouncers were Id'ing people.

"Santana, they're not gonna let me in."

"If you look like you have a pole shoved up your ass they won't, calm down." The Latina squeezed Rachel's shoulders as the line continued to move and they got closer and closer to the entrance.

Rachel couldn't help but to let her fingertips tap against her bare flat stomach as she awaited for the line to move; arms crossed underneath her chest. She had noticed the same tall man before; when he had cut everyone in line and just gone in, pass the bouncers.

"How often do you come here?" The little diva asked her best friend as the line moved once again.

"Maybe three Fridays a month?" The Latina stated, looking ahead to see they were next in line to get in.

"And they never ID you, right?" Rachel asked to which Santana just shook her head. She took a couple of deep breaths before she looked forward again and her eyes locked with those of the strange, line skipping man. She wanted to tear her graze away from his, honestly she did but her eyes were locked on those of a honey color. It wasn't till Santana pulled on her arm that she broke free of the trance.

The two bouncers before the girls looked over each of them from head to toe before the one in front of Santana spoke.

"ID please." The tall male stated. Rachel was quick to throw a knowing look at Santana as she huffed.

"Look sweet lips, I left my ID at home but I come here almost every Friday so I'll just be going that way." Santana pointed out towards the front entrance, lacing her fingers with Rachel's rather quickly before she tried to make a beeline towards the inside, only to be stopped by the bouncer in front of Rachel.

"Not so fast, your friend looks of age but you could be fifteen for all we know."

Santana's eyes went wide at the statement. Seriously, someone thought Rachel was at least twenty one over her?

"Are you serious right now? Do you know who you're talking to rig-"

Her words were cut off when the bouncer in front of her was pulled from where he was standing by a much taller and stronger looking man. Rachel had slipped her arm through Santana's when she saw the line skipper grab the bouncer and she figured he wasn't just a line skipper.

"Hudson." Santana whispered in a hushed tone; eyes wider than before as the man and bouncer looked down at the pair.

"What's the problem here beautiful ladies?" Finn asked, accent thick which caused Santana to smile and Rachel's cheeks to flush. She always had a thing for the classic Brooklyn accents.

Santana was the first to speak as she nervously cleared her throat. "I-I left my ID at home. I'm usually here most Fridays."

Finn had taken the opportunity to really get a good look at Rachel as he listened to Santana struggle to find words. His eyes went from Rachel's to Santana's as he pulled the bouncer to the side, gesturing for the two females to enter.

"Sorry about that, Joe here has been making quiet a few mistakes lately but no worries, I'll take care of that."

Santana grinned as she had to once again tug on Rachel's arm to get her to enter the club. Rachel was unable to pull her graze from Finn as she watched the tall man squeeze Joe's shoulder as he all but pushed him around to the side of the building before disappearing.

Three shots were heard going off but no one made a move; knowing exactly what had happened. Finn causally entered the club, wiping his hands on a napkin before tossing it into the garbage can beside the entrance.

* * *

Rachel and Santana were long lost in the club. Somehow Santana had managed to convince Rachel to dance with her and the girls were found jacketless in the middle of the dance floor. The girls had pre drank while getting ready plus a couple of quick shots before making their way onto the dance floor so it was safe to say a certain Berry was feeling tipsy and it showed. The diva was currently pressed back what seemed like a college frat boy while Santana's ass was pressed right against her front. The trio was grinding away to Justin Timberlake's Suit & Tie when Finn's eyes finally found them and almost instantly they were glued to a slim pair of bare hips rolling and swaying to the song but he frowned when he saw what she was grinding against.

Never one to give a fuck about boyfriends, Finn continued to watch Rachel's hips as he made his way over to the bar.

"I need some girly shit." He stated, averting his eyes from Rachel's hips to her face, taking her in from the profile view he could get. "She looks like she'd like something like a apple martini."

Mike was already starting the drink order as it left Finn's lips. The man sat on his stool, eyes still glued to Rachel when Puck and Sam came over to him.

"What do you want us to do with Joe's body?" Puck asked in a hushed toned as he watched girls approaching the bar right beside them.

"Burn it on the train tracks, I don't care? Just get rid of it." Finn replied, eyeing Rachel's drink before picking it up and handing it to Sam.

"The girl in the cut out leggings in between the hot Latin chick and the poor excuse for a man." Finn stated. Sam quickly made his way through the crowd with the drink in his hand, instantly grabbing Rachel's attention when he came up.

"This is from my boss." Sam stated as he handed Rachel the drink to which the brunette grabbed it with a shaking hand, eyes looking over to see Finn giving her a cheeky smirk.

"Oh my God, Rachel that's Hudson! Hudson is sending you drinks!" Santana squealed as she waved to Finn before pulling Rachel away from the boy, Sam long gone with Puck to dispose of Joe's body.

Rachel's still trembling hand held onto the drink tightly as she once again failed to break the eye contact her and this Hudson man fell into. She didn't know a thing about him. The mystery of it all just made it that much more appealing to the girl.

"Wh-What do I do?" Rachel asked, finally breaking the graze to look at Santana in complete panic.

"Down it! Just down it!"

Without a second thought Rachel pressed the rim of her glass between her lips and tilted her head back. She could feel droplets of liquor running down her neck as she fought to finish it in a single gulp before she pulled it away and coughed a few times.

"That was vile."

Finn couldn't help but to chuckle at the sight of the smoking hot brunette chugging the drink he thought she'd be sipping on and choking a bit afterwards. He quickly ordered himself another drink before ordering the pair of girls staring at him a couple of martinis.

He was distracted when a leggy ginger with crystal blue eyes and a bleach blonde with obviously fake breasts stood in front of him.

"Hey Hudson, I was wondering if you had some shit?" The ginger asked.

Finn smirked, standing to his full height and clearly seeing that Rachel and Santana were watching him before he dropped his graze to the ginger. His hands dug into his pocket, grabbing two bags of white powder and reaching forward to press them between the blonde's knockers. The ginger slipped money into Finn's hand when she leaned forward to press a kiss to the man's cheek; the blonde making the same gesture afterwards. Finn smiled and watched the women head straight towards the bathroom before turning his attention to the money in his hand. A thousand dollars. He dug into his pocket once again to pull out a bundle of money, quickly wrapping the hundred dollar bills on top, pulling two to the side before dropping them on the bar top and burying the money back into his pocket. He grabbed the drinks he had ordered before making his way through the crowd towards Rachel.

Rachel had watched closely as Hudson felt up the women at the bar, rolling her eyes at Santana when she stated she wanted to go next. She was more than surprised when she saw the man walking her way. She instantly grabbed Santana's arm, worrying her bottom lip as the man got closer. He looked like an angel. He clearly treated his skin and that was very important so Rachel figured he had good values. She shook the thoughts away as his voice met with her ears.

"You kinda drank your drink so I figured I'd bring you a new one." Finn offered Rachel the same cheeky half smirk as he held the drink out for her, Santana already sipping on her drink.

Rachel smiled shyly as she took the drink, her body feeling extremely warmer and she wasn't quite sure why. "Thank you." She mumbled out.

"You're welcome. I'm sorry but I don't know you're name, I've never seen you around here, I'd remember someone like you."

Santana couldn't help but to giggle at the blush on Rachel's cheeks as she began to slowly walk away. "Rachel, her name is Rachel." The Latina answered when Rachel failed to form words.

Finn smiled over to Santana before looking back at Rachel, eyes boring into chocolate brown ones. "Thanks, Santana, is it? I've seen you around."

The Latina smiled at the thought of Hudson knowing her name. "Hey Rach, I think I see Brittany so I'm gonna go catch up with her." The raven haired girl didn't give her best friend to reply before she disappeared into the crowd.

Rachel licked her lips slowly, busing herself by sipping her drink after she watched Finn take a sip from his, mimicking his actions. "So your name is?"

"Huds-" Finn cut himself off, something in Rachel's eyes making him stop and clear his throat. "Finn, my name is Finn." He never told anyone his first name and no one but his mother, Madeleine and Chloe called him anything out of Hudson, Boss or Sir.

Rachel raised an eyebrow at the hesitation, but quickly figured that Hudson was probably his 'street name'. "Well hello, Finn." She held her hand out to the man as she pressed her glass between her lips once again.

Finn couldn't help but give the girl an amused look as he took her hand. He polished off his drink and within seconds Sam was there with to retrieve the empty glass and hand his boss a fresh drink.

Rachel wondered exactly who Finn was that he had people basically waiting on him hand and foot but the alcohol running through her tiny body temporarily made her forget when a song she recognized began to boom through the speakers, the bass making the floor shake beneath her feet.

"Oh I know this! This is The Zone!" Rachel clapped, impressed with her memory of The Weeknd song that Santana overplayed that summer. Rachel finished her drink in a final gulp before grabbing onto Finn's hand much to the man's surprise.

"Let's dance!"

Finn allowed Rachel to pull him deeper into the middle of the dance floor before she turned around and pressed against him. He carefully steadied her with a firm grip to her hip as her body began to sway to the music. His own hips swaying behind her to the beat as she lead, pressing her ass against him harder as the music continued. Finn sipped on his drink before his eyes dropped down to where him and Rachel connected, watching the brunette grind against him.

Rachel had no fucking clue what she was doing at this point. She was positive that her body had been taken over by the evil sex ghost that lived inside of Santana. That's obviously what was happening. As much as she wanted to actually talk to this guy she couldn't. Her body needed this, she had felt like she was on fire since she had pressed against him. The way his shirt felt against her bare back, and his hand on her hip. She just needed more, she craved more.

Imma touch you all, just let me sip this slow.  
Imma touch you all, let me get inside my zone.

Her hips jerked when she felt him push against her in two steady thrusts. She carefully wrapped her fingers around his jean covered thigh in an effort to keep her knees from failing her as she dropped both of them when the beat dropped dramatically and she smiled when she felt Finn drop with her in perfect sync.

Finn finished his drink, placing his empty glass in the hand of some random stranger, fully intended on taking over control. He slipped his hands into Rachel's, the back of her hands pressed against his palms as he interlaced their fingers and began to sway his hips, lifting their joined hands above her head, feeling her move with him. He slowly began to push her towards the wall, his left hand now running up and down her bare stomach, feeling every single goosebump beneath his fingertips.

First night fuck, never really plan it.  
Take a deep breath, no one need to panic.

Rachel felt her back against the wall, eyes finally looking up to stare into Finn's dark ones, her hips continuing to gyrate forward, wanting as much contact with Finn as she could manage. That damn sex ghost was going to get her into trouble. If her fathers could see her now, she was sure they'd disown her. If not alone on the music blaring through the place then definitely on the manner in which their daughter was dancing. The thought alone made the pool between her legs grow as she cupped her hands behind Finn's neck, her lips searching for the first exposed flesh to connect to which resulted in her dragging her tongue down the man's pulse point before beginning to peck kisses along it.

When Rachel's lips met with his flesh Finn's skinny jeans tightened incredibly so. He let his left hand which had been getting closer and closer to her breast, finally cup one and give it a squeeze which earned him a bite to the neck from Rachel. "Fuck." He mumbled, pressing Rachel against the wall harder. He couldn't take it anymore, he pushed himself away from the wall to get some distance between Rachel and himself.

Rachel on the other hand had no intentions of stopping. She went to reach for Finn again before the man stopped her which caused her to frown before she began to worry her bottom lip. She watched Finn stop to talk to two men, a blonde with huge lips and some mohawked man for a while before passing something to them and turning his attention back to her.

"Open your mouth." Finn whispered into her ear over the music as he held a white capsule in his hand in Rachel's sight.

The diva hesitated, staring at the pill before opening her mouth and accepting it from Finn. She dry swallowed it before finally asking what it was. "What is that?"

Finn liked this girl. She was a badass, and obviously down for anything. "A molly." He whispered into her ear slowly, his arms caging her against the wall as he let his breath graze the skin on the shell of her ear, watching her body twitch slightly.

"MDMA?" Rachel asked, eyes looking up as she gripped onto the hem of Finn's v neck.

He nodded, looking at her and waiting for the reaction as his hips began to sway again. The only reaction from Rachel he was granted was lips to the neck again and Finn smirked, his hands now running up and down the cut out design on her leggings.

"Bathroom." Rachel breathed out and Finn didn't waste a second in pushing her in the direction of the bathroom.

They had skipped the entire line waiting for the women's bathroom, Rachel giggling as Finn gave her a push into the first stall as a girl was exiting it. Rachel's palms ended up pressed flat against the back wall to catch herself from the push, her ass perfectly poked out as she stared ahead at the wall, the hairs on the back of her neck standing when she heard the door slam shut behind her and she felt two large hands stroking up her legging covered thighs slowly.

She could clearly hear another song she recognized, much to Santana's fault since the music currently playing wasn't her cup up tea but she smiled, clearly able to hear Finn mumbling the lyrics softly against her skin as he dragged his lips down the back of her thighs, earning sweet, barely there moans.

Smoke anything that's passed to me, don't worry 'bout my voice, I won't need it for what I'm about to do to ya, bad bitch.  
Girl I think I might get used to ya.

She had no idea what had gotten into her but she felt a fire in the pit of her stomach and Finn's actions just made the heat grow. She pushed her body back, her thighs pressing against his lips before she turned around and pushed him as hard as she could against the bathroom stall. Mentally thanking Santana for insisting on her wearing the whore heels, she easily leaned forward, finally connecting their lips and he tasted just like she imagined and better, causing her to moan right into his mouth.

The second Rachel connected their lips Finn wrapped an arm around her mid section, his own back pressed right against the stall door. He easily bent his knees and pulled Rachel up on top of him to straddle his lap, his own tongue busy exploring her mouth.

Rachel could easily feel Finn's erection pressed right against the inside of her thigh when her legs straddled him. She shifted on his lap, the top of her feet pressed against the side of his bent knees as she began to grind down against him to the beat of the song. Her now swollen lips, left Finn's as she frantically peppered kisses against Finn's jaw line, his own hands dipping beneath her leggings to cup her bare ass.

Was she really about to lose her virginity in a dirty club bathroom to a man she didn't know? The sex ghost, she quickly thought before she became distracted by the massaging happening on her ass. She couldn't explain it but she couldn't stop. She had barely spoken to Finn but her body was calling for him.

I might have to take your number when I'm through you with cha.  
All I ask is that you earn my memory..

Rachel had pulled Finn's v neck off, carefully allowing herself to fall between Finn's legs as she cascaded hot, open mouthed kisses down Finn's perfectly sculpted abs. If she doubted she was wet before, the throb she just felt on the bundle of nerves between her legs confirmed all suspicions.

Finn watched Rachel with hooded eyes as she dropped to her knees between his legs. He carefully noted the girl's trembling hands as she reached for his belt buckle, undoing it swifter than what he expected. His own hands had pushed the material covering her breasts down, so it was resting in her mid section, fingertips already brushing against hardened nipples. Rachel moaned when Finn pinched her nipples, undoing his jeans button and zipper before giving a tug, eyes darting up to Finn's in a silent plea for help. Finn carefully pulled from against the wall, allowing his jeans to drop to his ankles much to Rachel's pleasure. The brunette's eyes went wide when she saw Finn's full blown erection springing out of the hole in his boxers. She carefully pulled his boxers down, eyes glued to his dick while her tongue ran over her bottom lip swiftly. Her eyes searched for his once again as her hand reached out to give him a firm stroke.

"Make me remember you, like you remember me." Rachel challenged, as well as finished the lyrics to the song before she leaned forward and wrapped her lips around the head of Finn's dick. She sucked softly, Finn's hands moving from her breasts to grip her hair. Rachel had no idea what she was doing but Santana had forced her to watch so much porn she had a vague idea and going on the noises Finn was making she was doing well. The brunette slowly inched more and more of Finn's dick into her mouth before her pouty lips lightly touched the end of the man's shaft. She hummed along with the song once before beginning to bob her head, sucking harder.

"Fuck, babe, fuck." Finn groaned as he fisted Rachel's hair tighter. Her entire mouth was around him and not to say he was cocky but he knew he was very well hung and Rachel fit him just perfectly. He forced himself to pulled Rachel's hair, causing her to stop completely, popping him out of her mouth before wiping her lip, eyes wide and locked with his.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked before she began to worry her bottom lip.

Finn quickly shook his head. "No, no, baby, I just want all of you." He whispered, standing up before pulling her to her full height. He switched them around so Rachel was pressed against the stall. He let his eyes rake across her body. She looked so fucking edible. He pressed his lips against her roughly, a hand coming up to her neck to hold her against the wall and he could feel her pulse quicken when his hand wrapped around her neck.

"This okay?" He mumbled against her lips, not wanting Rachel uncomfortable.

Rachel answered his question by arching her back, her hard nipples pressing against his bare chest. Her thumbs hooked into the side of her leggings and she pushed them down, earning the same cheeky smile she had gotten before.

"What?" She asked shyly. He was already naked, it was only fair she join him.

"You're just so sexy… So beautiful." He commented before attaching his lips to her jaw line, nipping, his hand finally releasing her neck only to be replaced by his lips. Rachel's hips had began to move again, her body trying to take care of the pressure between her legs. He picked her up in a swift motion, her back firmly against the stall door as his lips continued ravishing her neck, surely leaving purple marks behind. Rachel could feel Finn hard as a rock through her against the material of her laced thong and that only caused her to jerk her hips towards him to get more pressure where she needed it, causing a moan to rip through her throat.

"Inside.. Please inside." Rachel begged as she tilted her head back till it smacked against the door. Her body felt like it was on fire. No one had ever touched her the way Finn was touching her. Nothing else mattered to Rachel in that moment expect for how Finn saw her and touched her. Finn once again, didn't need to be told twice before he pushed Rachel's thong to the side. Rachel took over, gripping his length in her hand before giving him a few strokes while his lips sucked the skin on her clavicles, his fingertip now gliding through Rachel's slick folds. Rachel took a deep breath before she ran the head of Finn's dick through her dripping folds before slowly guiding him inside of her.

"Fuck, baby, so tight." Finn groaned as Rachel sank down on his erection. The brunette stilled for a second to give herself time to adjust to the feeling of being torn. A hiss escaped her lips when Finn began to slowly thrust into her, going deeper each time he stroked. Rachel connected their lips once again, her own enclosing his as she sucked on his bottom lip hungrily to keep herself from screaming at the sensation he was causing her. She had never felt so full, so complete; not even on stage. She felt her body begin to slightly tremble as Finn steadied out his strokes, going deeper and harder each time.

"Ah, Finn!" Rachel hissed out as Finn slammed her whole body against the stall door. She could hear the females in the bathroom on the other side of the stall door talking shit about the people fucking in the first stall and it only made her grin. Finn surprised her when he turned, holding her right against him, still very much so buried inside of her before he sat down on the toilet seat. Rachel took the hint and her hands pressed against his shoulders as she began to swirl her hips in tight circles for a few times before she began bouncing up and down on his length, moans escaping her lips as she stopped caring about people hearing.

"You fill me so fucking good, Finn, so good." She moaned out as Finn met her stokes thrust for thrust. Rachel sank down and Finn pumped up. The sound of skin smacking filled the bathroom along with Rachel's moans. It wasn't till Finn's tongue licked her nipple to a peak before nipping at it over and over that Rachel's body tensed. Her strokes slowed and Finn knew she was nearing her peak. He dropped a hand between the pair to tease Rachel's clit, rubbing it in tight circles as Rachel tensed completely before it began shuddering. Finn steadied her with a hand around her mid section as he continued to pump into her, helping her ride out her orgasm. Her fluttering walls caused him to spill over and release inside of her, his own lips emitting her name in the form of a moan as he stroked a few last times before stilling. Rachel still hadn't moved as she leaned against his chest, sweat glistening on her body. He placed a kiss to the side of her temple.

"Hey you okay?" Finn asked breathlessly as he rubbed her back in circles. Rachel just nodded, continuing to search for her breath. She placed a kiss to his bare chest, patting it once before she stood, with help from Finn to keep her wobbly legs steady, but nonetheless standing. She could feel the come dripping down her thighs and saw Finn's eyes directly glued to that section of her thigh which caused a deep crimson blush to graze her cheeks.

"Stop staring you did it." She whispered in a shy, embarrassed tone.

"You didn't tell me you've never had sex before." Finn stated, feeling a little guilty that he had taken the girl's virginity in a bathroom stall. He didn't know her but he knew she deserve better than what he had just given her.

"Oh.. Right, sorry." Rachel stated, eyes looking down to see the white cream running down her thighs mixed with a tint of red. She turned, embarrassed and quickly reaching for toilet paper to wipe it away before a hand could stop it.

"Don't, it's fucking sexy, I did that to you, remember?" He pressed a kiss to the back of her neck before he continued. "Let me take you out?" He asked, a bit of worry in his voice.

Rachel's lips pulled into a perfect show smile at Finn's question. "Yeah, yeah, just text me or something." She allowed herself to be turned around, noticing that Finn had gotten almost completely dressed with the exception of his shirt. He pressed a rough kiss to her bruised lips, nipping at her bottom one as they pulled apart before placing a sweet peck against her lips and pulling away completely from her body.

"Okay, yeah, I'll definitely text you." Finn stated, going to lean in for another kiss before Rachel stopped him with a push to the shoulders.

"Get out! You're dressed and I'm dripping in your come, let me get presentable!" She pushed once again, watching as Finn exited the stall smirk on his lips, not before looking into her eyes one last time before she slammed the door shut behind him and leaned against it. Her chest falling and rising rapidly as the images of what she had just done flashed through her mind. She had made Santana promise her that they wouldn't get into trouble and Rachel was pretty sure she had just fucked trouble in the first stall of the women's bathroom in Underground Brooklyn. And worst of all; he didn't even get her number. 

* * *

**A/N Just like a boy to leave without getting her number ;) Uh oh. **


	4. Food

**A/N Hey! Sorry for the delayish? I'm aware that's not a word aha, but um, enjoy this! I had fun writing this but reviews keep me going and going! They also manage to make my day so thank you for that :) Enjoy! **

* * *

The week following his encounter with the beautiful brunette in the first stall had been a fairly busy one. He had established connections in England, China, Mexico and Paraguay. He'd be supplying all of the drugs distributed by said connections. It was now Sunday and the first time he had down time for just himself. Finn ran his fingers across the buttons on his PlayStation 3 remote, shaking his head once again before trying to focus. Throughout the eventful week he had had; there had been one thing that was consistent in his world of havoc and chaos, he couldn't keep his mind off of Rachel. The way her eyes, even hooded, were so warm and in a strange way so homey. The way her skin felt against his, her voice falling into moans with his own. He decided against actually talking to the brunette till he had down time but now the time had come and he had no idea what to say to her. This had never been a problem for Finn. He had always been a sweet talker and knew exactly what to say to get the pretty girls to pull their panties down. But he had already fucked Rachel and he had no fucking clue what to say. He didn't know a thing about this woman besides her name and that he had taken her virginity. How was he going to explain how he got her number? He cursed himself for leaving the stall without her number or his favorite Tom Ford v neck. He couldn't tell her that he had easily gotten her number with just knowing the girl's first name. Finn had several connections in the NYPD and he simply pulled up the cameras from that night, obtained a clear screen shot of Rachel entering the club and handed it over to be ran through the system. Maybe she was drunk enough to believe that he in fact gotten her number before he left the stall and disappeared. He released an exaggerated sigh before put the remote down, grabbing his phone along with the blunt he had sitting in the ashtray on the coffee table. He quickly lit the blunt, taking a couple of long hits before pulling up a message to Rachel.

**You owe me a date**.

After Finn left her alone in that stall Rachel cleaned up as good as she possibly could before exiting the stall; her walk of shame vilely enjoyable as she smiled at a few women still waiting for a stall. Once out the bathroom the brunette had quickly found Santana shacked up with some blonde and insisted they leave. She hadn't seen Finn the entire time she was looking for Santana and the tall man wasn't hard to miss. They left to Santana's, the Latina bitching about how she was so close to getting laid which only caused Rachel to blush and duck her head. Eventually the little diva had told Santana what happened in the stall.

_"Wait, wait, wait, hold the fuck up." The Latina yelled from inside her en-suite bathroom. She quickly swung the door open, eyes wide as she stared at her best friend who was perched up on her bed, already in her pajamas._

_"I had sex with Finn?" Rachel offered again, not sure why Santana was telling her to hold up, figuring the Latina hadn't heard what she said clearly._

_"You're kidding, right?" Santana questioned, sitting on the bed beside Rachel only clad in a towel._

_Rachel could only shake her head . "It was your sex ghost's fault!" She didn't expect this reaction from Santana of all people._

_"Was he good to you?"_

_"He was perfect and he didn't even know it." Rachel mumbled, her mind going back to the stall. The way Finn had been so aggressive yet so caring made her wet all over again. She realized Santana hadn't said a word and turned her head to see the girl already fast asleep. "Liquor always shuts you right up." She pulled the covers up to Santana's chin before slipping in beside her. She still ached between her thighs and it was almost like she felt him inside of her still. A barely there smile crept on her lips as she gnawed on her bottom lip softly, eyes drifting close as she thought about the way his voice sounded when he called her baby._

After the initial shock life of Rachel's news, life continued normally for the two friends. Rachel had been more irritable in Santana's words but the brunette had just wanted the week to fly and for it to be Friday once again. Once it actually was Friday Santana had a smug look on her face as Rachel insisted they go to Underground Brooklyn but the night hadn't ended well when Rachel drank herself silly when she had realized Finn wasn't there and refused to dance the entire night. It was now Sunday and Rachel was still pretty much in a funk.

"This is what I get for losing my virginity to a stranger." She said to herself as she dropped the pile of sheet music onto her desk and flopping onto her bed dramatically. She had been trying to distract herself from thinking about Finn. She yawned loudly, turning to her side and cuddling a pillow. Maybe a noon nap wouldn't be so bad. She had just closed her eyes when she heard her phone buzz on her nightstand. She'd be a liar if she didn't admit a little pang of hope ran through her heart as she reached over, quickly unlocking her phone. The squeal that left her lips a she stood up on her bed was probably the loudest she'd ever remember, it even shocked her.

"You owe me a date!" She shouted to herself as she began bouncing up and down on the bed. It wasn't till there was a light knock on the door and her daddy popped his head in that her jumping ceased.

"Are you okay, Rachie?"

"Yes daddy, I just got really awesome news!" Rachel squealed out.

"Is that so baby? Did you get a new solo?"

"Yes daddy! Yes that's exactly it a solo." She sat down on her bed, eyes looking up to her father still in his suit from work.

"I can't wait to hear it." Were the last words she heard before her door closed and her fingers began racing all over her keyboard. He didn't even say it was him but she knew.

**Is that so? You might want to cash that debt in before it expires.**

She was just about to put her phone down as another text lit the screen of her iPhone.

**In that case be ready in an hour?**

Her eyes nearly fell out of her head as she read. An hour? Was she ready to see Finn in an hour? Her fingers danced along the screen once again quickly.

**Yes, of course. Where would you like me to meet you?**

**I'll come and get you.**

Rachel was already throwing things out of her closet, phone clenched tightly in her hand as she did so. She smiled at his text message, stopping the throwing she had been doing to reply.

**I'm from the Bronx.**

She selected a crème colored pencil skirt that ended a few inches underneath her ass and a loose peach tube top. She had no idea where they were going but she figured it wouldn't make her fathers wonder where she was going and she wouldn't look like an oversized third grader. Eyes quickly darted back to her phone when she felt it vibrate.

**I know, I could tell in the accent. I'll text you when I'm outside.**

She nodded to the phone as if he could see her before slipping into her oversized en-suite, a smile plastered on her face as she thought about seeing Finn. She just wanted to know more and more about the tall man. Hopefully curiosity wouldn't kill the cat.

* * *

Rachel waved to Martin, an infectious smile on her as she skipped down the steps of the building. When she finally spotted him her mouth dropped. He was fucking driving a motorcycle. She shook her head, smiling when she saw him pull his helmet out and offer her a cheeky smirk. She walked to him, a wave of shyness washing over her.

"Hi."

"Hey you." He responded as his eyes scanned down her endless legs. He hadn't seen her legs before properly but holy fucking shit. She was tiny but her legs were simply the best he'd seen. It wasn't till Rachel cleared her throat that Finn realized she had been talking to him. His eyes quickly met hers as it was his turn to blush. "Uh, what?"

"I asked what we were gonna do silly." Rachel giggled softly, shuffling on her peep toe wedges. The blush on his cheeks was so adorable.

"You'll see. Are you gonna be able to ride in that outfit?" He asked, his hands already busy grabbing what seemed like a pink helmet.

"Yeah, I should be okay." She stated, grabbing the pink helmet he was holding out to her.

"It's my best friend's. I thought you'd like pink better than black." He justified when he saw her eyeing the pink helmet.

"Well please thank her for allowing me to borrow her helmet." Rachel stated as she pulled the helmet onto her head, mentally thanking herself for wearing her hair in a messy braid.

Finn chuckled as he watched Rachel struggle with strapping her helmet, moving over to help her get it before patting her head softly. "All done."

"Thank you."

Finn only smiled back before moving back to the side of his all black motorcycle, down to the rims. He lifted his leg over the bike, straddling it before setting his helmet on the top of his head and looking over to Rachel. "Ready?"

Rachel nibbled on her bottom lip, continuing to shuffle on her wedges nervously. Rachel Berry was definitely not the motorcycle riding type. She had actually made a sixteen slide power point in pro of banning motorcycles her Junior year. But here she was with this beautiful man. She felt like all her established rules broke for him. She carefully walked over to him, taking the hand he was offering her before slowly pulling her leg over the bike. She didn't realize that her skirt would rise and the heat the motorcycle was emitting felt like it was burning her bare skin.

"Get closer." Finn instructed and Rachel complied, pulling herself closer till her bare thighs were wrapped around Finn from behind. When she felt his rough, yet sweet hands on her bare shin she nearly fell off the bike.

"You have to keep your legs here or it won't be pretty and we wouldn't want legs like those to suffer any burns." Rachel nodded, her eyes glued to Finn's hands as they trailed up her shins from her ankles before settling her foot on the peg. Finn let his helmet fully fall before he started up the bike. As the engine roared Rachel's heartbeat began to quicken. The adrenaline rush was more than she expected. She tightened her arms around Finn's mid section, giving a tight squeeze as the man pulled the bike off the curb and speed down the street.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." Rachel chanted behind Finn, her eyes closing tight as the man looked over his shoulder for a second to smile down at her. He was only going fifty miles per hour and she was being so adorable so he wondered. When Finn pulled the bike into nearly ninety miles per hour Rachel was sure she was dead. She could feel the bike swaying from left to right as Finn weaved in between the cars waiting in traffic. It wasn't till a tight squeeze came up that Finn had no choice but to pop the bike's front wheel to pop a wheelie, his left hand coming up to hold Rachel's bunched hands at his mid section.

"You're trying to kill me." Rachel shouted as she opened her eyes and widened them comically.

"Am not, trust me."

"Are too, isn't this speed illegal" Rachel asked which only caused Finn to chuckle. Everything he did was illegal, it never stopped him before. Rachel was sure she could feel the bike slowing down, confirming her thoughts when the bike actually did stop and the brunette finally lifted her head from the back of Finn's shoulder, looking around. Manhattan?

"Why are we in Soho?" Rachel asked as she climbed off the bike, pulling her skirt down as she pulled the helmet off slowly, holding it out for Finn.

"You'll see."

"You said that last time and I'm seeing Soho." Rachel whined as Finn finished parking the bike, his eyes taking Rachel in once again. He noticed the dark spots of foundation on her neck and smiled to himself, letting his fingertip rub off some of the makeup covering the hickies he had left on her skin.

"You look so beautiful, Rachel." Finn said as he brushed a strand of hair from her face. He watched the blush gather to Rachel's cheeks which only made him want to smile harder.

"Thank you, Finn. You look beautiful as well." The diva stated and she wasn't lying. The man wore the simplest things and made them look like a million bucks. He was only wearing a pair of John Varvatos boots, black jeans and a crisp blue V neck but he looked so fucking good.

Finn interlaced their fingers, dragging Rachel deeper into Soho, headed towards Barney's. "Please tell me we're not going shopping?" Rachel asked, her hand feeling so perfect in the grasp of the tall man's.

"And if I said we were?" Finn asked, pulling Rachel against his side closer as the pace increased.

"I'd insisted that we didn't."

"Well I insist we do."

Rachel pursed her lips before looking up at Finn. "Are you trying to say my clothes are ugly?" Rachel asked in a teasing tone.

"No, but my brother says that a girl can never have too much clothes."

"You have a brother?" Rachel asked, her big doe eyes locked on Finn's face as she let her guide him.

"I do, a little one. I mean he's twenty but Mom and Burt treat him like he's a delicate flower." Finn joked. He only let go of Rachel's hand to hold the door open for her to enter.

Rachel smiled at Finn, whispering a sweet 'thank you' before stepping inside of Barney's. "Any sisters or other siblings? But your brother is a smart man. He's going to make some lucky lady very happy, maybe I should get his number instead of yours?"

The chuckle Finn emitted nearly made Rachel think she said something hysterical. "Well, first of all, Kurt's gayer than gay and it's only him and I. Secondly, I'm sure you wouldn't do that, I can already tell you like me." He winked as he finished, his hand reaching for Rachel's before leading her towards the women's section.

"Oh.." Rachel was sure she looked like a tomato right now. "Well, that just makes him even more fabulous." She had no idea what else to say so the girl busied herself by looking at adorable floral printed dresses.

"Yeah, Kurt's awesome." He shrugged before picking out his favorite dress from the ones Rachel was looking at. "This is my favorite." He suggested. He never really shopped for himself these days and shopping with girls usually resulted in Finn lost in some arcade he'd eventually find but he was making an honest effort which scared him to the core.

"I'm an only child." She offered as she turned to look at the dress in Finn's hand. It had a beautiful sweetheart neckline and flowed out from that, purple, white and black flowers printed all over the bottom of the dress, the top half a solid white. "Oh I love that dress." She cooed. "How did you know to pick my favorite color?" The diva asked, her body shivering from the graze her hand had against Finn's as she grabbed the dress from his hands and held it up against her body.

"Lucky pick?" He smirked, already knowing he'd be paying for that dress just from the look in Rachel's eyes. "Technically I'm an only child as well, my mother remarried and that's where Burt and Kurt come into play."

Rachel smoothed out the dress, allowing Finn to grab it as she followed his lead, continuing to walk throughout the store. "Oh, at least you have two dads and a mom like me."

Finn raised an eyebrow at Rachel's statement. "You have two dads and a mom?"

"I do. My fathers and my birth mother have a very strict agreement."

"Oh, well that's neat too I guess. But my real dad is dead."

"Oh.. I'm so sorry to hear that Finn." Rachel noticed the man's eyes get cold.

"It's okay, let's just shop, yeah?" And that's exactly what they did. Finn watched as the girl that insisted on not wanting to shop picked out a new pair of everything. When it finally came time to pay the total made Rachel's mouth drop. Of course her fathers had an extensive amount of money but they always limited her; claiming to trying to teach her the value of a dollar.

"You can't pay for this stuff."

"Well, why not?" Finn asked as he pulled out his wallet.

"It's nearly twenty thousand dollars!" Rachel all but yelled which made Finn chuckle.

"It's okay, a beautiful girl like you deserves the best." At this Rachel blushed and parted her lips to protest again but Finn's card had already been slid and accepted so Rachel just grabbed the man's hand again and leaned against his side. They had been together for nearly three hours now and he still hadn't tried to kiss her. Maybe this was all an act, maybe he felt bad about popping her cherry in a dirty stall and he thought he could buy her happiness. The thought alone formed a lump in her throat that she forced herself to swallow down as Finn grabbed the majority of her bags, handing her a tiny bag to carry as they exited.

"How are we supposed to carry all of this stuff on the bike?" Rachel asked as she eyed it.

"Don't you worry your pretty little mind about anything."

Just as the words left Finn's lips, an all black Mercedes SUV pulled up behind the man's motorcycle. Finn smirked as he opened up the back door and placed Rachel's bags inside before the passenger in the SUV could get out. He grabbed the single bag in Rachel's hand and tossed it back there as well before closing the door and slapping it twice, the SUV pulling off the curb before Rachel could get a good glance at the men.

"Were those your friends?"

"Something like that." Finn was already on the bike, helmet on as he waited for Rachel to do the same. The brunette carefully pulled her helmet over her head and strapped it just like Finn had done before. With much more confidence than before she moved her left leg over the bike, straddling it. Her arms now wrapped around the man's hips, head held high.

"Let's ride." She murmured to him once she was settled and Finn took off from the curb. This time while the man in front of her was driving at speeds she was sure were illegal the brunette held her head up and looked around. It was like she was seeing an entirely different side of the city. Everything looked like a blur but so beautiful.

"Where are we going now."

"Food."

Rachel nodded, not bothering to say anything. Her ears were met with the sound of police sirens which caused Rachel to turn around and notice a couple of squad cars following them. She felt the blood rushing from her face as she realized that the car right behind them was her father's best friend, Officer Colbert.

"Finn, I think you're going too fast because there are cops following us." She nervously mentioned. The man currently increasing his speed just chuckled.

"I'm sure that's exactly why they're following us." He made a sharp turn down a side street, both cop cars doing the exact same thing.

"Please don't tell me we're gonna run from the cops. My fathers are going to have my head for this."

"Who says they're gonna catch us?" Finn asked, looking over his shoulder at Rachel's chocolate eyes before looking back at the cop cars. The fear in the girl's eyes only made him want to get away faster. He cut through an empty parking lot, gripping Rachel's hands in one of his to comfort her as he cut down another side street, the sounds of the sirens diminishing slowly. When he finally stopped his bike he was in Queens in front of one of his warehouses. He took his helmet off and looked behind himself to see Rachel's eyes shut as she rested her helmet covered head against him. His fingers worked the strapped, pulling her helmet off as he allowed his eyes to meet with hers again.

"Are you okay?"

"I don't know."

"I'm sorry about that. I'll drive slower next time, I promise."

Rachel just smiled shyly, stepping off the bike and smoothing out her skirt. "It's okay, Fi-" Her words were cut off when Finn pulled her arm forcefully till her thigh hit his still bent knee, and pressed his lips to hers. All the air was stolen from her lungs at the contact before she let her hands rest on his shoulders, lips still sealed together. He had this way about him, always taking her by surprise. Once the kiss was finally broken from lack of air, Rachel panted, eyes a shade darker as she looked up at the man before here.

"Your lip-gloss tastes nice."

"It's Berrylicious. I use it for more reasons than one." Rachel cheekily flirted back.

Finn just raised a knowing eyebrow. Rachel hadn't asked how he knew where she lived or how he got her phone number. She also didn't know that he knew her name was Rachel Barbra Berry but nonetheless her adorable flirting made the older man smile.

"We're not staying here." He mentioned, his hand now playing with her fingers.

Rachel looked back at the building, eyebrows furrowing a bit as she looked back to Finn. "What is this place?"

"I own it." He said causally. Finn didn't want to run the risk of driving again, nor for himself but for Rachel's safety and he knew he couldn't take Rachel inside of the warehouse full of fucking drugs. He got off his bike, settling the helmets on the seat of his bike before he reached for her hand once again.

"You own this? And the club?"

"I don't own the club, I'm just the money."

"So you own it." Rachel stated as she fell into a slow strode with Finn. He just shrugged, the hand that wasn't interlaced with Rachel's playing with his keys as he lead them towards an all black soft top Lamborghini. "Like you own that." She stuttered out as her eyes followed the butterfly door to the passenger side pop open when Finn unlocked the car.

"This I must admit I do own this. One of my favorites."

Rachel got into the car gracefully, Finn closing the door carefully before making his way over to the driver's side and firing up the ignition. "Finn, what do you do exactly? The doe eyed girl asked when the man finally settled into his set.

"I own my own business." He said, eyes boring into hers. He was being truthful, he made that fucking mafia all by himself.

"Oh.." Rachel decided against asking more, instead she reached over and grabbed his hand. His hand was gigantic, it completely covered her entire hand and then some. Even with the size difference her hand felt so right in Finn's. "So food?" Rachel asked, flashing a smile as she began to brush her fingertips along Finn's knuckles softly.

"Yeah, food." Finn agreed, eyes glued to where Rachel's fingers caressed his knuckles. His eyes darted from her his knuckles to her lips and before he knew it his hand was holding onto her chin from underneath her jaw and he was pulling her forward to meet her lips in a kiss. Rachel instantly moaned into his mouth, her entire body jerking at the forcefulness in the kiss. Finn's free hand lost itself in Rachel's hair, tugging and pulling with need. He already felt his jeans tightening and it was fairly obvious to Rachel as well as she pulled away from the kiss and giggled.

"Someone's turned on." She said in a barely there whisper as she let her own hand travel across the center console and graze the bulge in Finn's skinny jeans, earning herself a buck of the hips to which she smirked. She was getting better at this, to be fair it was only her second time in a situation like this and yet again it was like she had lost all control. Before she knew it Finn was leaned back in his seat while Rachel unbuckled his belt and jeans. She missed when Finn nodded to two men standing near the entrance of the warehouse and they quickly disappeared inside. Finn couldn't help the grunt that escaped his lips when Rachel finally helped with the serious pressure he was feeling when the girl pulled out his hard dick. His eyes continued to go from Rachel's tiny hand, fisting his dick to the girl's eyes, the darker and more hooded they became the more it made him feel like he knew her, contrary to the truth. When Rachel began to drag her nails along his shaft lightly Finn knew he wasn't going to be satisfied till he was inside of her. He carefully began to lean her seat back, pushing it back as well as he before he climbed the center console, jeans hung around his ankles which made a very aroused Rachel giggle, and rested between Rachel's already widened legs.

"Fuck." Rachel moaned when she felt Finn's knee press against her soaked core. She instantly began to move herself against his bent knee, trying to achieve any friction he'd offer her. When Finn's lips captured the diva's neck, the girl's back arched completely. Finn lightly dragged the tip of his tongue from just below her ear lobe to the dips of her collar bones, making sure to leave his mark before peppering feather light kisses back up.

"I need you." Rachel whined, already pulling out her breasts from her strapless bra and tube top.

"Oh no baby, you're really gonna have to beg if you want this." He then proceeded to drag the tip of his dick along Rachel's wet slit, applying enough pressure to the right places which caused a raw moan to rip from Rachel's throat as Finn pulled away when the diva tried to push down.

"Please, please, just fuck me." Rachel shamelessly begged, her own hands massaging her breasts and teasing her nipples. She felt like she was going to combust and she needed more, now.

"You're such a good girl, baby." Finn whispered into Rachel's ear. "I wanna see you first though." Before Rachel knew what was happening, her boy shorts were being pulled down while her skirt was being bunched up at her hips and Finn was on his knees in front of her, eyes glued to her wet pussy. Knowing his eyes were on her made her that much wetter. When she felt the man drag the full length of his tongue down her entire slit her upper body lifted off the seat, eyes glued on his actions. "That feels so good, Finn. You make me feel so good." The brunette panted out as she couldn't control her hips any longer and she began to grind against Finn's face, her tiny hands pulling on the man's hair while he sucked on her clit ever so softly before nipping then flicking it with the tip of his tongue. He knew when he actually buried his tongue inside of her that she was getting closer and closer from the clenching she was doing just around his tongue. He slowly dragged his tongue up and down her slit a couple of times, earning moans and screams from the now trembling brunette before he blew the wetness he had just created causing Rachel to shiver and goosebumps to rise on her flesh. His lips captured her clit again and this time he was relentless with her as he sucked on her perfect little bundle of nerves. "Oh my god, oh my god."

"Mhm, baby, tell me how good it feels." He continued to suck on her, eyes glued to her face, alternating between sucking, licking, nipping and rapidly flicking his tongue against her clit. He knew she was a goner when her entire body stiffened.

"Finn, you feel so good on him. So so good. Fuck, Finn." The last bit ripped through her throat as a scream when her entire body starting convulsing. Finn, still refusing to stop pleasuring Rachel, began to lap up all of her juices, her taste making him hungrier than before for the brunette. He could tell by the way that Rachel was still shaking that she was still mid orgasm and the man slipped two fingers into the brunette deeply, fingers curling and he was quickly greeted with the noise he wanted when Rachel's nearly diminished shaking picked up again.

"I have to stretch you out so I won't make you bleed again, babe." He defend his actions as he gave Rachel's clit a sweet kiss before leaning back to watch Rachel finish off her orgasm, his fingers still inside of her, helping her ride it out.

"Oh yeah.. God, yeah good idea. You're so so good to me." Rachel panted out, her chest rising and falling rapidly. She didn't even care that she had just gotten oral sex outside in a public place, much less did she care about the fact that she was naked. Finn had her in a trance and her only focus was him. When she finally came down from her high, her big brown orbs opened up to look up at Finn, a shy smile on her face. "Thank you." She whispered. Finn's only respond was leaning down to place a lingering and passionate kiss to Rachel's lips. He was quickly granted access into her mouth and Rachel couldn't help but to moan at the taste of herself on the man's mouth.

"You taste Berrylicious." Rachel mumbled against Finn's lips which caused him to chuckle.

"Best taste ever." He somehow managed to make his way from Rachel's lips to the woman's breasts and a perky nipple was captured between his lips within seconds. He tugged the nipple between his teeth, releasing her tit with a soundly pop after leaving a couple of marks there as well. Rachel's fathers were going to murder her but she needed him.

"D-Do you have a condom?" She asked hesitantly. She knew she didn't use protection in the bathroom stall, for heaven's sake Finn's come was running down her thighs but she needed to be safe about sex if she was going to be having it. She smiled when she saw Finn nod, opening the glove compartment before pulling out a magnum condom and tearing it open. Rachel's eyes watched his every action, before they fell onto his eyes when the condom reached the end of his shaft.

"You okay?" He asked softly as he carefully brushed a strand of hair from her face, eyes trying to read hers as he lined himself up with her, deciding on dragging the head up and down Rachel's slit at a teasingly slow pace. Rachel's hips lifted off of her seat when Finn teased her.

"Finn, don't tease." She hissed out, which caused the man to offer her his infamous smirk that she thought was perfection. Her eyes were set on his as she nodded. "You seem to make everything okay, I'm perfect." She felt tears swell up in her eyes. If only he knew her true meaning behind that was much deeper than being okay in that moment. Her emotions were getting the better of her and the brunette quickly turned her face. "Finn, please just fuck me okay?" A hand came up to swipe the falling tears and Finn's heart ached. He had no idea why Rachel was crying. He would be whatever she needed though, and she asked him to just fuck her and that's exactly what he'd do. He swipe his hand across her cheeks again, collecting the tears before he turned her face and pressed his lips against hers hard. He swiped his tongue along her bottom lip within seconds and was quickly granted access. Rachel moaned at the contact of their tongues, her hands running up Finn's back beneath his shirt, the man's toned muscles flexing beneath her fingertips. It wasn't till Finn was sucking on her bottom lip hungrily that she felt him enter her and her body felt complete.

"Fuck." She moaned out, her bottom lip still gripped between Finn's lips as he began to thrust into her, the entire car beginning to shake. Rachel's nails were now dragging along Finn's back in a desperate and needy pattern as she matched his thrusts, picking her hips off the seat to meet his in the air. The sound of Finn burying himself into Rachel's wetness filled the car and Rachel had long ago began moaning in a low chant almost, Finn was sure his back was bleeding when he picked up his pace, slamming into Rachel over and over.

"Right there, right there, right there." Rachel moaned out loudly as she dropped her hands from Finn's back to grip his ass, pulling him impossibly deeper as her walls began to flutter, her legs in the air twitching. Finn easily joined her in her climax when Rachel's moaned right into his ear, filling up the condom as Rachel gripped his ass harder, her entire body still trembling beneath him. He let his eyes fall to her still closed ones, taking in the perfect O her mouth formed and the barely there sweat glistening her skin. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to her nose before fully pulling out of her. "Food." He stated which caused Rachel's lips to pull into a smile as she gave a lazily nod and repeated his word. "Food."

* * *

When Rachel finally got home that night it was nearly three in the morning. She tip topped past her soundly asleep fathers on the couch who had obviously been waiting for her as well as her cell phone which she had left on purpose after Finn had text her to let her know he was outside. She quietly went into her room, deciding to let them sleep and they'd obviously talk in the morning. Dinner had been perfect, he had driven her to a little Italian place right on the outstretch of the Bronx which she hadn't known about surprisingly and they talked about everything and anything. That's where she learned that the man was perfectly skilled in the drums and he learned that Rachel had big Broadway dreams. They kissed and cuddled throughout the entire dinner and he reluctantly drove her home, not without stealing a couple more kisses and a cheeky ass grab. Rachel had no clue where this thing with Finn was going to go but she knew that no matter what happened, she'd forever be grateful for the feelings he was already making her feel. Feelings she had never felt before.


	5. Stone Cold Killer

**A/N So.. I kinda might've lost my motivation. But the real Madeleine made me continue on so here's chapter five. Usual warnings and such and I always forget this shit but I don't own Glee and shit. The chapters just keep getting longer and longer lol. But before I forget, thank you for the reviews and follows and such, they make me smile so yay for that! Let's see what's in store for Finchel ;) **

* * *

****Rachel carefully pulled in Finn's smooth grey Range Rover into the gated driveway he told her to take. Her hands all but shook against the wheel as she gripped it tighter. She lowered her window slowly, squinting a bit when she noticed a camera attached to the speaker box.

"What do I do?" She asked, looking over to Finn with wide eyes. Finn chuckled softly, unbuckling his seat belt which Rachel insisted he wear after also insisting she drive to calm her nerves. He leaned over, placing a kiss against Rachel's bright pink cheek before speaking firmly.

"Hey Miller, it's Finn."

The man sat back in his seat and Rachel watched as the gate opened without a second question from the person behind the box. Rachel pulled into the driveway that wrapped around the mansion till she stopped in front of the beautiful glass doors. She put the Range Rover into park before letting out a deep sigh. "Babe, I'm really really scared." She whispered, looking over to Finn.

Finn's eyes softened at the emotion in Rachel's eyes and he brought up a hand to cup her cheek softly. "She's going to love you, Rachel. She's been excited and called a million times to find out exactly what you like so dinner would be perfect." He leaned forward and brought his lips to hers in a sweet kiss which left Rachel licking her bottom lip to savor his taste when he pulled away.

"You keep saying that but what if she doesn't? What if she thinks my nose is too big or I'm too short for you? Or maybe that I talk too fucking much." Rachel huffed in frustration, trying to focus on the feel of Finn's thumb dragging up and down her cheek softly.

"She will. I never brought a girl home, Rach. Well besides Madeleine but she doesn't really count. I know this is going to be huge for her, but I promise she's going to love you because she's going to see how happy you make me." At this, Rachel's only response was a kiss to her boyfriend's lips before she nodded. They had only been dating officially for a month and a half. She still had yet to go to his actual loft but when he asked her if she'd like to go to dinner at his mother's her jaw dropped but she instantly agreed. The drive to New Jersey was mostly quiet, Rachel deep in her thoughts as she drove while Finn typed away furiously on his phone. She hadn't asked what was wrong. She had learned quickly that Finn's job consisted of him leaving out of the room to answer phone calls or leaving in the middle of the date if something 'came up' but the man had always managed to make it up to Rachel and she couldn't help but to forgive him and fuck him till her lungs screamed for air.

She unbuckled her seat belt, smiling when she saw Finn already out of the Rover and opening her door. "Thank you kind sir." She teased, taking the hand he offered as her other hand smoothed out his button up. He looked so fucking good in the crisp black Versace button up, the first three buttons undo. He paired it with a white Versace pant and his Versace shoes. Apparently it had been a theme because the male had also bought Rachel's outfit, all Versace as well. Rachel was clad in black and white dress, the top half a solid white and strapless and the bottom all black and short, her five inch all black stilettos giving her the perfect calves. She had tried to wear one of her animal sweaters but Finn had tossed it out of a window and insisted his mother wouldn't think she was a floozy in the outfit he provided.

"Don't forget to breathe, baby." Finn whispered into Rachel's ear before he nipped it lightly. His hand locked in hers as he lead them towards the massive mansion on the shores of New Jersey. He didn't even have a chance to reach for the door knob before the door flew open and his mother engulfed him. Finn chuckled as he let go of Rachel's hand to wrap his arms around his mother, pulling the shorter woman closer. Rachel stood to the side and watched the mother-son interaction, a warm smile on her face. It wasn't till she noticed Finn pulling out of his mother's arms and turning towards her that her smile dropped and her face went pale.

"Mom, this is Rachel. Rach, my mother Carole." He introduced calmly and Rachel reached out a hand to shake Carole's but her eyebrows quickly furrowed when Carole slapped her hand away. She looked to Finn but was quickly being pulled into Carole's arms.

"Hello, sweetheart." Carole coos, releasing Rachel from the ambush hug before taking a second to get a good luck at the first girl to cross the threshold of her home in pursuit of the heart of her oldest son. Finn saw the panic in Rachel's eyes as Carole held her at an arms length and examined the girl. He cleared his throat, carefully plucking Rachel out of Carole's hands, pulling her against his side.

"Mom, you're making her nervous." He joked as Rachel all but hid behind him.

"Well, it's not like I'm going to bite her or anything." Carole only laughed, absolutely thinking the way Rachel tucked into her son's side was beyond adorable. She led the pair into the foyer, Rachel finally looking around the home, her jaw dropping slightly. Marble floors, silver trimmings everywhere, the ceilings were high, crystal chandeliers, the house was simply breath taking.

"Mrs. Hudson, your home is beautiful." Rachel whispered, her eyes still looking around the room.

"Dear, you can call me Carole but thank you, it was my first gift from Finny after he made his first real de-" Carole was cut off by a wide eyed Finn bringing his hand across his throat in an attempt to stop his mother from speaking. He hadn't really told his mother that Rachel had no idea what he did for a living. Rachel furrowed her eyebrows when she noticed Finn's hand gesturing towards his mother, her lips parting to say something and Finn couldn't have been more thankful for his brother choosing to make his appearance at that very moment.

"Well hello there." Kurt greeted Rachel with a warm smile. Just from getting a look at the man Rachel knew she'd get along with him. She had also made Finn tell her every single detail she thought was required to be in her knowledge about his family members and knew the man's love of musical theater and Broadway.

"Hi, it's so nice to finally meet you after Finn has told me so much about you."

"Don't believe a word he says, I didn't puke on those three girls they puked on me."

Rachel giggled, knowing the exact story Kurt was talking about. Finn had told her that Kurt had almost had a foursome with three blondes when they were seventeen, and before he was fully out and the man threw up on the females before it got too far.

"Of course, Finn here just has a great imagination." Rachel teased with a smile and Kurt huffed.

"Well I was sent by dad to tell you that he's hungry and dinner is served." Kurt stated to Carole in a sweet tone. Carole quickly nodded.

"That father of yours is _always_ hungry."

Kurt laughed and lead the way into the dinning room, Rachel tucked against Finn's side still as her eyes wandered the mansion. Finn's eyes of course glued to Rachel with a smile plastered to his face, all of this didn't go unnoticed by Carole. Burt and Blaine stood from the table the second they saw Kurt reentering the dinning room with a group behind.

"My man!" Burt called out, coming over to engulf Finn into a hug, patting his back twice before releasing him.

"Hey Burt, what's been going on?"

"That fucking shit you got from Jamaica is what's going on. Holy shit dude."

Finn chuckled through gritted teeth as he fought the urge to face palm. He knew he wasn't going to be able to hide that he was a drug lord for long but really? It hadn't even been two months yet. He _really_ should've warned his family that Rachel didn't know. Blaine was the one to come to the rescue this time.

"Hey, don't hog him, Burt. This is a rare occasion." Blaine joked as he pulled Finn into a 'bro hug'. Burt quickly made his way over to Rachel greeting her with a hug before going over to Carole's side. Blaine greeted Rachel with a hug as well, stating that the woman smelled divine before pulling out Kurt's chair, leading the other men to do the same for their respective partners. When everyone was seated, Kurt and Blaine sat on the right side of the table, Burt at the head of the table and Finn at the other end with Rachel at his right side and Carole sat beside Rachel, to Burt's left. Rachel's hand of course managed to find it's way into Finn's lap as her hand stroked his thigh while everyone began to eat.

"So Rachel, are you working or still in school?" Carole asked after taking a sip of her wine. Rachel chose that moment to pick up her glass of wine, taking a rather large gulp. She hadn't really been honest about her age with Finn, telling the man that she was in fact nineteen instead of seventeen. The lies apparently had to continue as she set her glass down and offered Carole a smile before speaking, her free hand still stroking her boyfriend's thigh beneath the table.

"I'm actually still in school."

"Of course, finally Finn gets a smart, level headed and _naturally_ beautiful woman." Kurt snickered as he sipped his third glass of wine.

Finn glared at Kurt as Carole replied. "Oh, what university are you attending?" Rachel gnawed on her lip, she hadn't thought about that question yet. Thinking of the first university she could think of at the moment she blurted out "NYU."

Carole looked pleased and Finn merely raised an eyebrow at this. Rachel had told him she went Juilliard on their first date but he let it go as the table went silent again and Rachel let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in.

* * *

They had finished dinner and retreated to the living room, another drink in everyone's hands. Rachel leaned her head against Finn's shoulder as his mother and Kurt talked about going to see one of Rachel's shows whenever she became a famous Broadway actress.

"You guys are so sweet, but I wouldn't hope for that too much. Broadway is cut throat." She nursed her drink slowly. Finn pulled her hand down from holding her drink up to her lips before shaking his head, their eyes locked.

"Nuh uh, baby, I've heard you sing even if it wasn't properly, you're going to be winning so fucking hard and I'm gonna watch you do it." He leaned in and kissed her softly, nipping her bottom lip playfully as he pulled away before taking a sip of Rachel's drink. Rachel watched as Finn then went on to tease Kurt about some memory when they were teenagers and she couldn't help but to think that she just fit right in. She felt at home in this mansion with people she had just met a mere hours before. She felt at home with Finn. It was safe to say that after a month and of half of spending nearly every free moment with Finn, getting to really know the adorable and goofy man beneath the rough exterior, she was in love. Deeply and madly in love.

Finn's phone began to ring, Drake blasting through the room and Finn got up quickly, answering his phone and earning an eye roll from Rachel. That girl couldn't fucking leave Finn alone for a night, could she?

"Hey what's up, M?" She heard Finn ask as he made his way into the foyer to take the call. She couldn't hear a word after that as Finn began to mumble. Rachel had met Madeleine and Chloe about a week after her and Finn's second date. Rachel had fears of Finn fathering Madeleine's daughter by the way the man was with the little curly haired child but Finn assured her that he never saw Madeleine that way, she was like a little sister and Chloe, his niece. That didn't take from the fact that Rachel could feel Madeleine's dislike for her in her bones just from the looks the blue eyed woman threw towards her. Finn quickly entered the living room again, his entire face bright red.

"I'm sorry mom but we have to go."

Carole gave Finn a sad, knowing look, not quite sure of when the next time she'd see her son would be the man was always busy. She stood to her feet, wrapping her arms around her son's midsection while Rachel stood with a confused look plastered on her face.

"Finn, it's incredibly rude to just eat and leave. What's going on?"

Carole made her way over to Rachel to give the woman a hug. "He's just gotta work, honey and Jersey is kinda away from his work so he's in a rush." Nobody said anything else as they all exchanged quick goodbyes and Finn and Rachel exited the mansion.

Finn opened the passenger door for Rachel, noticing the glare the woman was throwing at him as she plopped down in her seat, buckling her seat belt, glare still as hard as before as she stared straight ahead. Finn closed the door, rolling his eyes at Rachel's antics before hopping into the Range Rover, adjusting all the mirrors and seat, holy shit was Rachel small. He pulled out of the driveway faster than needed.

"Slow down, I'm sure she won't die if you're not there in two seconds. You _were_ supposed to be at dinner with your _girlfriend_ and family not attending to _her_ needs." Rachel snapped as she held a hand up to the dashboard when Finn took a sharp turn onto the intersection and sped up.

"Do not start, Rachel. We had dinner and we talked with my family. They all adore you and I adore you but I have to work."

"We did _not_ properly attend dinner at your mother's. We ate and left like rude barbarians. All because Madeleine called you. Can you please fucking slow down?" Rachel nearly yelled as Finn began his usual weaving in between other cars, changing lanes like a maniac.

"Stop fucking telling me how to drive. I don't tell you how to drive when you're driving like a fucking grandmother." Finn finally snapped, the irritation of Rachel's complaining and Madeleine's call finally getting to him.

Rachel pursed her lips, eyes narrowing as she glared at Finn. "Stop driving and let me out."

"Stop being fucking ridiculous, I'm taking you home we're on the fucking interstate for heaven's sake." Finn looked over to see her glaring at him for a second before speeding up once again.

"I will fucking call the cops if you don't let me out of this Rover right now." Rachel stated calmly, pulling her iPhone from her clutch.

"I dare you." Finn watched Rachel as she dialed nine eleven and began talking to the operator. The man reached over anger filling him completely as she began giving the operator Finn's name. He pulled the phone out of Rachel's hand, throwing it out his window. Rachel looked into the rearview mirror to see her cell phone shattered to pieces behind them.

"You broke my fucking phone." The brunette yelled as Finn continued to drive. When Finn didn't acknowledge what she said she nudged his arm.

"Rachel don't touch me right now."

"You just fucking broke my phone, you're leaving me to go attend to that bitch and you cut my lovely evening in half and you don't want me to fucking touch you? Well guess what Finn? I'm touching you." The woman nudged him again, with more force this time and Finn took a sharp lane switch, causing Rachel to fall over against the door rather hard.

"Fucking asshole." She mumbled as she straightened herself in her seat. She had had enough of this secretive shit. "I'm going with you, I'm not going home."

At this Finn looked over quickly before firmly speaking. "No. End of."

"Don't you dare try to fucking dismiss me like I'm nothing Finn. If I can't go with you, then I can't be with you." He could hear a quiver in her voice but nonetheless it was a serious tone.

"I'm going to fucking work, Rachel. Stop being so fucking ridiculous and childish Miss. NYU."

At this Rachel sucked in her teeth. She knew she had messed up when she said NYU but she was completely caught off guard, thinking Carole wouldn't ask her that which in reality was just stupid of her. Instead of admitting her wrong she quickly switched it up on Finn.

"Not like I'm the only one lying. I have a very good idea of what you do and I asked you straight up if that's what you were doing and you said no!"

"I'm not fucking killing people for money or drugs Rachel." That wasn't an entire lie. He was killing people because they were getting in the way of his money and drugs.

"Then take me to work with you."

"No."

"Liar."

"You're the fucking liar. Really, where do you go to fucking school? High school?" Rachel pursed her lips again, ready to lie to him once again but something inside of her snapped as she saw they were already near the Bronx. When did they get there so fucking fast?

"You know what? Yeah, actually I do. I'm a fucking senior in high school, Mr. Stone Cold Killer. You've been fucking a seventeen year old." She yelled, venom lacing her words as Finn's jaw dropped. He knew there was a fucking reason why he hadn't gotten her birth date when his friend down at the police station gave him her information. She was a fucking minor. It was like the new information caused Finn's foot to become lead. He allowed his foot to press down against the gas pedal till the pedal met with the mat beneath his feet.

"Slow the fuck down." Rachel yelled, this time, leaning over to put a hand on Finn's forearm. When the man roughly pulled his arm from her grasp, tears rimmed the woman's eyes.

"I told you not to fucking touch me, little girl."

That was all Rachel needed to hear to cause the tears to now freely race down her cheeks. She turned her head, dropping her hand to her lap as she stared out the window, not saying another word. It wasn't long till they were standing in front of Rachel's home.

"Get out."

"No, I told you I was going with you." Rachel sniffled as she rubbed away at her eyes, ridding them of the tears.

"Rachel I don't have time for this shit, get the fuck out of my car."

"No." She whispered back in a broken tone.

"Why are you fucking crying?" Finn yelled, his anger now at an all time high as he got out of his car and went around, pulling open Rachel's door. Rachel didn't say anything, simply remaining in her seat, hot tears continuing to roll down her cheeks.

"I seriously don't have time for this, Rachel." Finn stated again, reaching over to unbuckle Rachel's seat belt. Rachel was quick to redo her seat belt, crossing her arms across her chest this time.

"I said I was going with you." She whispered.

"And I said you fucking can't!" He yelled back, earning a few dirty looks from people walking up and down the street.

"Why?" She yelled back, finally meeting his eyes and the anger in his causing more tears to race down her cheeks.

"Why do you want to fucking go with me so badly?" He yelled again, this time noticing Rachel's door man fairly close to the Range Rover, his phone up to his ear. "Fucking great." He slammed Rachel's door shut, causing the tiny brunette to jump and hold a hand up to her chest in fear as she spotted Martin on his phone and quickly began to hear police sirens. Finn sped off the curb, swerving right into action as they quickly got lost.

"Finn, I'm scared." Rachel whispered, tears continuing to trail down her cheeks as she looked up at the man who's jaw was tight and tense.

"Why?" He replied as he continued to look straight ahead, his voice cold. He had managed to leave before the cops actually got there, his free hand reaching for his phone.

Rachel reached out her hand, grabbing Finn's phone and putting it down before interlacing their fingers, her tiny hand shaking in his causing him to look at her. "You can't leave me. I'm sorry I lied but you can't leave me." She sobbed out, her shoulders finally giving in and beginning to shake as she full on cried. Finn tried to swallow the lump in his throat as he looked back towards the road, already nearly in Brooklyn. He couldn't believe he was doing this shit.

"Rachel, I don't understand why you lied about your age? Even though this," He gestured between the two of them with the hand that was holding the wheel. "Is so fucking illegal, I'm twenty three and you're fucking seventeen."

"I-I'm nearly eighteen. Just like two more months." She hiccupped out, tears still draining from her eyes, even after her attempts to diminish them. "Please, Finn." She begged, giving his hand a squeeze before she noticed him parking and she looked around. She'd never been around here before. Finn didn't say anything, instead, letting go of her hand to get out of the car and go around to open her door.

"Come on."

"Where are we?" She asked as she unbuckled her seat belt with a still shaking hand and took the hand Finn was offering her as she stepped out of the car.

"My loft."

Rachel couldn't help the smile that pulled on the corners of her lips as she looked up at the building Finn was leading her towards. He had never once brought her back here, always opting to fuck in the car after their dates or whenever he or she wanted even after her protests. They took the elevator up and before she knew it Rachel was standing in front of Finn's front door, her hand in his as she looked up at him when he stopped after turning the key.

"You're going to know exactly what I do when you walk into here, okay? Now I need you to promise me that even if you can't handle it and you choose to leave you can't say a word. I'm trusting you, Rach, not a word to anyone." Finn's eyes were locked on hers as he awaited her reply and when Rachel just nodded Finn spoke again. "No, actually say it."

"I promise, baby. I don't know what could be so bad." Rachel's mind was everywhere, from the loft being filled with dead bodies to prostitutes.

Finn turned the door handle and stepped aside, releasing Rachel's hand to let the girl inside. Rachel would've been impressed with Finn's decorations, merely thinking Kurt had an input on helping his brother if she had actually looked at it. But no, she was distracted by bricks and bricks of cocaine and marijuana. They were literally everywhere. On the coffee tables, the dinning room table, stacked from the floor to the ceiling. Tears once again sprung to her eyes when she saw several guns and ammunition on a table as well as some white capsule pills. Of course, everything made sense now.

"Can you please say something?" Finn asked from behind Rachel. Minutes had gone by and the brunette had yet to make a peep.

"What exactly do you do?" She asked, eyes still scanning the rooms.

"I'm a drug lord. I run a mafia, my mafia. I didn't lie to you when I told you that I owned my own business."

"You just merely forgot to mention that it was really fucking illegal. Oh god." Rachel had turned to see more drugs lined up from the floor to the ceiling along a wall.

Finn couldn't find any words to say and he just hoped that she would understand and forgive him like he had obviously forgiven her for lying about her age. He was trying really fucking hard to open up to Rachel, figuring this was the first step and that he wouldn't have to hide anymore secrets.

"I don't know what to say." Rachel whispered, turning around to look up at Finn. He came over, wrapping his arms around her hesitantly before pulling her close.

"Say you won't leave me?" It was now his turn to beg but he was begging for an entirely different reason.

"Finn, this is really really illegal. Is this all of it?" She asked in a hushed tone as she could feel her entire body shaking against his, her arms still at her sides, not making any attempt to comfort Finn the way he was holding her.

"No. I forgot to mention I'm the biggest drug lord in the North East. I also have a few places out side of the states selling for me." His eyes searched for any kind of emotion in her eyes but they were blank. Her eyes were never blank and emotionless. Panic raced through his veins as he subconsciously pulled the emotionless girl closer. "You're gonna leave aren't you?" He didn't give her a chance to answer as he crashed his lips against hers. The kiss was desperate and pleading as he pulled her impossibly closer. Tears actually began to sting at the man's eyes when he didn't feel Rachel kissing him back. She felt like a stiff board in his arms. He pulled away, his anger getting the better of him once again. "Just go." He pointed to the door, walking away from her, not wanting to watch her leave. Rachel had tears running down her cheeks as she looked back at Finn's tall frame, licking her lips, and feeling incredibly thirsty, she slowly made her way towards the door, shoulders shaking as she walked. It wasn't till the brunette's hand was on the door that Finn finally turned around and sprinted across the room, wrapping a firm hand to Rachel's arm and pulling her back into his arms. Rachel easily went, this time actually leaning her face into the man's chest when he wrapped his arms around her. She actually felt sick to her stomach at the thought of leaving Finn, of losing Finn. It wasn't long before Finn was kissing her again, this time everywhere, across her bare shoulders and fully exposed neck, along her jaw line, her lips, her forehead, everywhere. It was almost like the man was trying to memorize the feeling of Rachel's skin with his lips. When Finn meet Rachel's eyes again, they were still as blank as before, but a bit different in a way. He straightened out, interlacing his fingers with Rachel before attempting to lead her down the hallway.

Rachel was sure that was the longest period of time in her life that she had been quiet during something so shocking but she finally broke that spell when she hesitantly began to follow Finn down the hallway. "Where are we going?"

Finn stopped, looking over his shoulder to finally see an emotion in Rachel's eyes, fear. He knew he had detected it in her voice but seeing it was a completely different thing. "Do you really think I'd ever hurt you, Rachel?" Finn asked, already bringing a hand up to cup her cheek. Rachel didn't say anything, eyes looking down at her feet and Finn just began to lead her down the hallway again. He opened his bedroom door and his eyes caught Rachel's looking around the room as he let go of her hand to turn on his bedside lamp. His bedroom was pretty much the only room in the house with no drugs in it whatsoever besides Finn's personal pack which was put away. In the middle of the dark grey painted bedroom was a king size bed. Finn slept there every single night Rachel thought as something drew her closer to the bed. Before she could actually reach the bed though, strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her close from behind.

"Tell me you aren't gonna leave me."

Rachel didn't reply to his words as she adjusted herself so she could look up at him, eyes still emotionless. He didn't bother to ask her again. He was going to show her exactly why she couldn't leave him. Finn's pulse was quickened, not my arousal but fear. He was actually scared. He had only ever been scared of losing his mother after his father had been murder but now here he was scared of this girl leaving him. He ducked his head, capturing her neck between his teeth, easily marking her. Rachel cursed herself for letting a small whimper escape her lips when Finn bit her. His hand was already trailing up her flat stomach over her dress, Rachel noticed a slight shake to it but didn't say anything. He kissed his way up her neck, placing sweet and loving kisses up her skin till he reached her ears, placing a kiss behind one softly before whispering in a husky tone. "Go lay down."

As much as Rachel didn't want to, her body and heart wanted other things. She wanted Finn to make her feel again. To make her forget about the drugs and the guns and for them to just be Rachel and Finn again. So she nodded her head, her tongue darted out to lick her bottom lip as she pulled away from Finn, his arms limp as she stepped away and sat on the edge of the bed. She wanted to ask if anyone else had sat on that bed, seeing as it took her nearly two months to get into the bed but she decided against it, merely working on the straps of her stilettos. Finn must've been reading her mind because his next comment was dead on.

"You know you're the first girl who's ever been here? In my bed, I mean." He stated as he opened up his curtains to expose massive windows looking over the city and the night sky shinning bright with stars. "I think this is the only reason I got this place. Besides wanting to stay in Brooklyn where I was born." He stared out the window, inhaling and exhaling deeply before turning around to see Rachel already laying in the bed, eyes looking out the window as well. He undid his shoes, taking them off as well as his socks before he joined her in the bed. She wasn't speaking again and that made Finn nervous. He reached a hand out to cup her cheek before pulling her to him. He took a moment to look into her vacant eyes before pressing his lips to hers in a peck kiss. One peck, two peck, three peck, four. Soon enough he actually felt Rachel's lips kissing him back and he quickly deepened the kiss, instead of asking for permission for access to Rachel's mouth, he parted his lips a bit and moaned when he felt Rachel's tongue darting into his mouth. Her hands had gotten lost in his hair as her tongue explored every taste bud on Finn's tongue. When they pulled away for air, both of them panting from the kiss Rachel's eyes made Finn want to cry. He actually was maybe going to cry. They were homey again. He felt like all his worries had just washed away. He pulled her on top of him, his hands working the zipper of her dress as she helped him pull it down. He was extremely pleased to see that Rachel wasn't wearing a bra, a hand quickly coming up to cup her left breast after he pulled her dress over her head. Rachel arched her back into the feeling of Finn's rough hands against her sensitive nipples, her hips already grinding into him as one of her hands worked on the buttons of his shirt. After finally succeeding in undoing Finn's shirt, Rachel leaned down to join their lips together again, this time she opted out for sucking on the man's bottom lip while her hand massaged him through his pants. Finn's hands stroked Rachel's bare ass softly, every so often pulling the girl's laced thong from between her ass cheeks and letting it snap against her skin. Rachel was now biting, nipping and sucking on Finn's neck, marking the pale skin wherever she could. Her body was on fire and she couldn't wait any longer, she wanted Finn inside of her now. She didn't know how he made her feel so fucking good and loved after she felt terrified to be next to him. Rachel sat up, her lips already swollen which caused Finn to smirk as she began to undo his belt and jeans, pulling them off of him as well as his boxers. Rachel stroked Finn's dick a few times before she pushed her thong to the side, not being able to be bothered with getting off of Finn to take it off. She slowly lowered herself onto Finn's bare dick, moaning at the feeling of him stretching her. She placed her hands on Finn's lower stomach, finger's softly playing with the man's happy trail as she began to moved against Finn, small whimpers emitting from her lips. She loved him. She loved this man so fucking much it scared her. Finn pulled Rachel down to join their lips together, her hips now stroking against him as he began to pump inside of her, his hips lifting off the bed in a swift motion to fill her fully. The kiss they were sharing was different, Rachel had never felt Finn kissing her like this. It was passionate, the way his hands lightly stroked along her waist while he held her in place as he thrust himself into her. The way his lips moved against hers, gently. His thrusts began to slow down and Rachel attempted to encourage him by moving her hips down against him but Finn stilled her, she felt him take a deep breath and opened her eyes to see what looked like a single tear racing down his cheek. He buried himself into her deeply, completely catching her off guard and earning himself a raw, whiny moan. Rachel's eyes shot open again when she felt Finn flipping them over, her back now pressed against the mattress and Finn still very much so inside of her. He looked down at her, his dark probably just as dark as hers as he pulled out of her, ducking his head to give her entire, aching slit a lick, ending near her clit and sucking lightly which caused Rachel's back to arch off of the mattress beneath her. Before she knew it, that ended as Finn became impatient and ripped her thong off, a hand wrapping around her waist and flipping her over, her chin landing against the mattress. Finn's hands began to stroke down her bare legs, thighs and ass, the roughness of his hands causing goosebumps to lift all along her skin. He replaced his hands with his lips, placing open-mouthed kisses along Rachel's backside, focusing on her ass as he nipped her left cheek, earning himself another moan. Rachel's hips were grinding down into the bed, searching from any kind of relief as Finn sucked on her ass cheek. When he was finally pleased with the mark he had left on her ass, he carefully positioned himself behind Rachel, her legs wide as she laid completely flat on the bed, panting.

"You alright baby?"

No reply expect for a weak nod and Finn looked down, watching himself enter her once again. "Fuck." Finn began to move slowly, watching as Rachel turned her head to the side, looking back at him for a second before lifting her low half off of the bed to try and match his forceful strokes. Finn placed a hand on her lower back, right above her ass and pushed her back down against the mattress, his own thrusts now becoming faster, harder and deeper. Rachel's moans were the only noise filling the room as Finn kept her pinned against the mattress and made her feel so fucking good. He pressed her down into the mattress harder, knowing he achieved the angle he wanted when Rachel's moans turned into scream. His dick was hitting right against her g-spot and the woman beneath him started trembling, her walls fluttering all around him as her tiny fists gripped the sheets and she moaned over and over again, chanting something Finn couldn't make out as the man tried to hold off coming as long as he could while continuing to ease Rachel through her orgasm. Her body fell limp against the bed as he pulled out of her. He watched how her body relaxed into his bed for a second before turning around and looking down at his obvious problem. He began to stroke himself, not wanting to bother Rachel as she was obviously drained from the day for more reasons than just one.

Rachel came down from her high after a few minutes, her body still feeling the after effects of the powerful orgasm. She turned her head to look at Finn, her eyebrows furrowing when she saw the man stroking himself. Of course he hadn't come. Finn noticed Rachel watching him with furrowed eyebrows and his hand stilled.

"I wasn't wearing a condom and last time you asked for one.. I just didn't want to come inside of you, y'know?" He shrugged a single shoulder and offered Rachel his sweet half smirk. Rachel's heart warmed at his actions, before she flipped herself over and widened her legs more, her hand running down her stomach as Finn quickly caught on and he was inside of her again with seconds, this time their eyes were glued to each others, their moments slow and sensual. Finn couldn't take her eyes off of her as they met each other's stokes, their hips crashing against each other. He couldn't explain what he was feeling and quite frankly neither could she. They had had sex so many times she had lost count but never like this. This wasn't fucking. Finn buried his face into the crook of Rachel's neck as he felt his orgasm nearing. He was only able to pump into her three more times before he came inside of her. The sensation of Finn's hot come, along with the words she heard the man whisper caused Rachel's body to shutter again, her hands gripping onto his shoulders as she trembled. She knew she heard him right, she just knew it. He told her he loved her. She wasn't making this up, Finn Hudson had just mumbled that he loved her against his skin.

"Wh-What did you just say?" She asked after she had regained her breath, Finn still inside of her but now limp. He picked his head up to allow their eyes to meet again.

"I love you." He whispered, knowing now that he said it out loud it was real. He knew he loved her. He watched as tears swelled her in eyes again but before she could speak his fucking phone rang again. He watched Rachel's entire body and demeanor change as she heard his phone as well. He had to answer it, he just had to. He still didn't know if the person that killed one of his men had been taken care of and Madeleine always worried when he didn't answer her calls. "Baby, I'm so sorry, I'll be quick I promise." Rachel just closed her eyes, not saying anything as Finn pulled out of her and all but ran to reach his phone before it stopped ringing.

"What's up?"

"No, what do you mean they can't find him?"

"Don't worry, I'll just fucking handle it myself." Finn hung up his phone and began to get dressed. "Babe, get dressed."

Rachel opened her eyes to see Finn nearly dressed before she quietly took his lead. She actually wanted to go home at this point. Her mind was everywhere and here was Finn, leaving her again. They both dressed quickly, Rachel not bothering to fix her destroyed curls, opting out of a messy bun as they exited the loft, Rachel ahead of Finn much to his displeasure, she was back to not talking again.

"Will you drive?" Finn asked her, handing the girl the keys as he wrapped around to the other side of the Range Rover. He stopped to pull his gun out of the trunk, taking it off of safety before tucking it into his jeans and sitting in the passenger seat.

Rachel had began to drive towards the Bronx, thinking he'd be taking her home before he handled whatever business he needed to handle but she was rather surprised when Finn gave her directions to somewhere in Queens. They had been driving around slowly, Finn looking for someone but Rachel didn't think anything of it as she continued to drive wherever he lead her.

"Slow down." Finn instructed her and Rachel did so.

"Lower your window and just say excuse me to that guy." Rachel furrowed her eyebrows but nonetheless she lower her window, completely ignorant to the fact that Finn had just cocked a gun beside her.

"Excuse me sir." Rachel called out. The second the man began to turn around, she felt herself being pushed pack against the seat and everything else was a blur. She was pretty sure Finn had pushed her along the seat and shot the man that was just standing in the head three times, the man instantly falling.

"Drive!" Finn told her as Rachel's hands shook but she drove away as quickly as she can.

"Why would you make me do something like that?" Rachel cried out, driving down two side streets before stopping the car.

"You said you wanted to go to work with me?.."

Rachel was full on crying as she unbuckled her seat belt and got out of the Range Rover, running down the street at full speed like she was in running sneakers and not five inch stilettos. It was all too much. Everything was too much. The man she loved and who actually loved her back was a murder, a drug dealer and terrifying.

* * *

**A/N I'm obvs a whore and can't write a chapter without smut but our babies made loveeeeee! That excites me, aha. Anyways, what did you think? What should happen next?!**


	6. Locked Out Of Heaven

**A/N Hi guys! First of all I'd like to thank you guys for all the motivation and reviews and such. You guys are seriously all babes :') Keep them coming I swear it makes me write faster, aha. Secondly, I feel like I should explain a bit more about Madeleine before you get into this chapter. Madeleine is my Rachel, literally. We're a banging ass RP pair, she's also the reason why I'm writing this, she put the faith in me. She also writes her own shit so check out BadCookie on here while I'm shamelessly giving her a shout out. But long story short, don't hate the Madeleine character just yet. She's just in love with Finny ;) Usual warnings, also I don't own the song used or Glee and same old shit. Enjoy! And Review!**

* * *

Rachel didn't dare glance back as she ran away from Finn. She just ran into the dark streets of Queens. She didn't have a cell phone, Finn had broken that. The girl began to panic as she finally halted her running on a dodgy side street, panting like crazy. Her emotions were everywhere. She couldn't think straight and she had just witnessed a murder. Was she an accomplish to that murder? Fresh tears ran down her cheeks at the thought. She was a murder too, even if she didn't even hold the gun. She tried to take a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself down and stop her crying. Where was she going to go? She didn't know anyone who lived in Queens. She most certainly couldn't go home, her fathers couldn't see her like this, all marked up and destroyed. Her heels clicked against the pavement once again as she began to make her way towards the train station. Of course she'd end up having to go back to Brooklyn.

As she stepped into her best friend's room, after assuring the girl's mother that she was alright and that was no need to call her fathers, the tiny diva dramatically plopped down on the sleeping Latina's bed. It was now nearly three in the morning. Rachel nudged Santana, only earning a groggy grunt in response. "Santana." Rachel whispered, another nudge to the Latina's side, this time harder. A pleased smile appeared on Rachel's face as her best friend finally woke up, sitting on the bed and taking a second to actually look at the little diva who's hands were still shaking violently.

"Okay one, what the fuck? Two, you look like you were fucked without remorse, I hope my mother didn't see you and three, why have you been crying?" Santana eyed Rachel's still shaking hands before reaching a hand out to hold them as still as she could. Tears began to rim Rachel's eyes once again as she looked at her best friend.

"Tana, what exactly do you know about F-Finn?" Rachel whispered, her voice cracking as she tried to hold her tears back.

Santana's face instantly hardened as she sat up straighter. "Rachel did he do this to you? Because if he hurt you I swear I will call your father this very moment."

Rachel shook her head. "No, Santana please just answer me?"

Santana gave Rachel a pointed look, her lips pursing a bit as she thought for a second. "I know that he's the owner of the club where you meet him. I know he always has a bunch of bitches around him. I know he's fucking loaded, and has hella power but that's about it."

Tears were already racing down Rachel's face as Santana finished. She shook her head, she honestly didn't want to believe it. No one so sweet, kind and caring would kill people. "H-He killed s-someone, S-San." Rachel whispered in between sobs, earning a gasp from Santana.

"Ay Dios Mio, Rachel, are you sure he actually killed someone?"

"H-He did it in front of me, San. Actually I fucking drove." Rachel was now feeling anger again as she wiped her eyes. She knew the look Santana was giving her as she wiped the back of her hands meant she wanted more information. "He got a phone call while we were at his mother's from her and suddenly we had to leave. I got upset because I was really enjoying spending my time with his family and he was driving ridiculously fast for no reason so we started fighting. He tried taking me home but I wouldn't get out of the car then he confronted me about me lying about me being seventeen and he forgave me. When he took me to his loft.." Rachel had to stop talking, tilting her head back to stop the tears from racing, but even that couldn't keep them in. "There were drugs everywhere San, I mean everywhere. He's a drug lord, the best in New York and the North East of the Untied States and several other countries, apparently." She chuckled humorlessly as more tears ran down her cheeks. She felt herself being engulfed into a hug from Santana. As much as the Latina wanted to ask questions and figure out a way to help her friend she knew there was nothing she could do but hug her. She knew Rachel was in love, the brunette had never been this way before, not even over Brody or Jesse.

"I just don't know what I'm doing anymore." Rachel sobbed out, burying her face into Santana's shoulder. The Latina rubbed circles into her friend's back, the room silent besides Rachel's crying. A perfectly arched eyebrow was raised as Santana heard something.

"Rach, you hear that?"

Rachel had heard the noise when it started, only making her crying harder as she clung to Santana.

"He found me." Rachel whispered. Santana unwrapped the girl from her body, shaking her head as she walked over to her window. She opened the window in record time before sticking her head out.

"Hey, Mr. Macho Man, stop fucking yelling, she isn't here." Santana yelled down to the tall man.

"Stop lying, Santana she wouldn't go anywhere else. I know, Rachel."

Rachel wrapped her arms around herself as she listened to Finn's voice, just the sound of his voice being enough to make her pulse quicken.

"You're gonna wake up my mother and I'm gonna have to go all BK on your ass so just get lost, Hudson."

Finn glared up at Santana, pulling himself up the fire escape ladder, making his way towards the Latina's window.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Santana yelled.

"I'm coming to see if Rachel is in there." Finn answered, already at the window as Santana attempted to block it. Rachel knew what Finn was capable of and she stood from the bed, moving Santana softly.

"Rachel, no. You don't have to talk to him."

"No, it's okay, San, I promise." Rachel looked right into Finn's eyes, the man now reaching for her hand through the window.

"Come with me, babe? Let's just talk please?" He pleaded in a whisper.

Rachel actually considered climbing out the window and leaving with Finn but fear won once again. She pulled her hand from Finn's, instantly missing the touch. "No, I don't want to talk to you right now, Finn, please leave."

Finn's entire demeanor slumped as Rachel closed the window in front of his face after giving him a slight push. She pulled the curtains closed, tears running down her cheeks rapidly once again. "I love him so much, Santana, this is so hard." She cried into her hands. She finally confessed it out loud. It was real, she was in love with Finn Hudson. This man had gotten to her to fall in love with him in a fucking month and a half. She had dated other guys for years and she still wasn't fully in love, but then again, they weren't Finn Hudson. Santana made her way around to Rachel, collecting the girl in her arms and holding her close as she placed kiss on the top of the girl's head.

"You have to do what you want, Rachel. What you think is right? Listen to your heart, but make sure your head has a say in the matter as we- What the fuck is that?" Santana asked, heading snapping to the window at the noise. Rachel's eyes instantly widened as she looked out the window as well, the noise getting louder and louder.

Of course plan A wasn't going to work, Rachel had left for a reason so plan B was in full swing thanks to Puck's ability to bend at his boss' requests and get him an awesome boom box. He placed the boom box on the top of his Range Rover, leaning against the side of the vehicle as the instrumentals began to play. This was so cheesy it nearly hurt him to be doing this but he knew the smile on his girl's face was going to make it all worth it. He turned the boom box up all the way, eyes glued to Santana's window as he began to sing the opening notes. Did he say super fucking cheesy or what?

Never had much faith in love, or miracles.  
Never wanna put my heart on the line.  
But swimming in your water, something spiritual.  
I'm born again every time you spend the night.

By the time Finn had finished singing the first verse there was still no sign of Rachel. He was starting to get nervous, he was sure this would at least get her to come talk to him. Meanwhile, Rachel was crying even harder, but this time it wasn't heartbroken sorrows, but tears laced with chuckles as she peeked at the man through the side of the curtain, forgetting everything that had happened for a second to just enjoy Finn's warm heart. He'd do anything to make her smile. The song he was singing, it played on the radio once when he was driving her home from one of their dates and she playfully sang the whole thing to the man while holding onto his hand. It had been the only time she sung in front of him. He had failed to mention that his voice was excellent as well. Of course Rachel could tell where he needed work but nonetheless, the raw, live performance Finn was giving her right now caused goosebumps to line her flesh. All she could think about was wrapping her arms around his midsection and pressing her face into his chest to absorb his scent. She turned around, looking at Santana with sad eyes.

"San, thank you so much for being here for me but I think I need to leave with him.."

Santana's eyes nearly bugged out her head. "Because he sang a fucking song, Rach? Not very well might I add, his breathing sucks."

"Because he cares. He took the time to find me Santana, to think of something cute to show me he cares, even if it's something as small as singing a song." Rachel replied as she pulled on her heels before beginning to open the window. "Just tell your mom my fathers came to get me please?" Rachel begged as she began to put a leg out the window.

"Maybe because you just fucking witnessed a murder and your father is a fucking detective?"

"He doesn't know what my dad does." Rachel replied. "Just cover my ass, okay?"

"Whatever, I'm not going to your fucking funeral when he kills you so make sure you haunt me, bitch." Santana replied as Rachel blew her a kiss, already making her way down the fire escape stairs.

'Cause your sex takes me to paradise.  
Yeah, your sex takes me to paradise  
And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah.

Finn couldn't help but to grin like a fool when he saw his girl making her way down the stairs. He pushed off his Range Rover, standing at the end of the fire escape, his vocals getting shaky as she got closer. He couldn't believe he was about to fucking cry again. Twice in a day but this time it was because she was coming to him.

'Cause you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven.  
For too long, for too long.  
'Cause you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven.  
For too long, fo-

His singing was halted by a firing kiss to his lips. Rachel of course measured out the distance between the last step and the ground, deciding to jump into Finn's arms instead, knowing the man would catch her and he didn't fail. The excitement of not busting her ass was her reasoning for rewarding Finn with a kiss that she quickly pulled back from. Finn shifted, a slight blush kissing his cheeks as he shifted so he was holding Rachel bridal style, his eyes never leaving hers. Rachel on the other hand shifted against Finn, suddenly feeling shy under the man's gaze.

"Can you put me down please?" She asked in a whisper, smiling shyly when Finn put her down.

"Do you want me to finish singing? I had this big thing for the end that involved me on my knees at your feet." Finn stated, his eyes lowering as he noticed the girl's eyes showing evident signs of crying.

"No, Finn, it's okay. But I-I need you to be a hundred percent honest with any questions I have."

The tall man nodded, reaching for Rachel's hand, not liking that he was so close to her but not touching her.

"Can we like drive or something? We need to get out of here." Rachel stated, looking over her shoulder. Her fathers could show up at any moment. They were both off of work for Berry Family Game Night and she had stood them up. She had been doing a lot of covering up and lying lately, her fathers beginning to ask more and more questions. Finn just lead Rachel towards the car, opening her door then shutting it when the brunette got inside. Within seconds they were pulling away from the curb, a loud clash from the boom box falling off the roof.  
"Oops." Finn tugged a corner of his lips as he looked into his rearview mirror. Rachel just giggled softly, her eyes noticing the Latina at Santana's window watching the car drive away. It wasn't till they drove past Santana's window that she noticed the girl's mother also watching Rachel leave. Of course Finn had woken her up. Holy shit was she going to be murdered when her fathers finally found her.

"Finn?"

"Hm?"

"Do you care that I'm seventeen?" Rachel asked in a quiet tone, almost embarrassed.

"Yes and no." He quickly replied.

"Care to clarify?"

"I care because it's hella illegal but I'm already doing so much shit wrong that it's probably the smallest charge I'd get booked for. But love doesn't know age, it just knows how it feels. I know that I'm in love with the feeling of having you in my arms, the warmth of your body tucked away against mine. I know I'm in love with the way your nose crinkles when I lick your lips and make them all wet, much to your annoyance. I know that I'm in love with the way you demand my attention at all times without actually noticing. I also know that my family loves you. My mother simply adores you." Finn licked his lips, eyes glued to the road as he continued to drive, right on the speed limit for a change. "I know I'm in love with the way you feel around me. The way you fit me perfectly, the way you handle anything I throw at you. I'm in love with you, Rachel. No matter your age or occupation. I've never been in love before, I'm scared, I've never admitted that out loud since the day my house was the target of a drive by which killed my father. And I'm honest to God scared of losing you, woman." He didn't even realize he had tears rolling down his cheeks till he felt Rachel's hands wiping away his cheeks. Third time's a charm, huh?

"Finn, I- Thank you for being honest with me, Finn." Rachel rubbed the pad of her thumb along the man's cheek softly before pulling her hand away and setting it in her lap. "Why? Why did you decide to do this with your life? Your voice is so lovely, you could've easily gone into the music business, or you could've been an amazing drummer, even."

Finn shook his head, already parking the Range Rover outside of his loft. He was too distracted by his thoughts to notice the car that he had parked in front of. "My father. He ran the scene back in the day. It's what I wanted to do, bring respect back to the Hudson name. My father was no rat like they claim." Finn stated, anger lacing his words at the thought but he got out of the car and helped Rachel out as well. "Are you okay being here?"

Rachel had taken the information about Finn's father fairly well. She fought off the urge to grab Finn's hand as she followed him back up to his loft. "Yeah, I'm fine." She still had yet to think about what she was doing, her actions around Finn always being on impulse instead of thought. As they exited the elevator Finn furrowed his eyebrows as he heard voices coming out of his loft. He instinctively reached for his gun in the waistband of his jeans before he saw Rachel's eyes focused on him. He slid his key into the door, gun still put away as he turned the key. Someone could be on the other side of that door with a gun pointed to his head and he would be going into his without his gun drawn. He just pushed the door open, his entire body relaxing as he was greeted by a massive pitbull, who's jaw was triple the size of the man's fist.

"Where the hell did that dog come from?" Rachel whispered, her hands gripping onto Finn's shirt for dear life.

"Chloe." Finn replied, now looking around for his god daughter who had to be near. Finn had gotten Chloe a puppy the day she was born. Zeus, her protector, the little girl's own guard dog. Rachel raised an eyebrow. If Chloe was there that meant that the bitch was also somewhere around.

"How did she get in here?"

"She has a key?"

Rachel wasn't able to reply as a little curly haired child entered the room from the kitchen. "Finnyyyyy!" Chloe squealed out, throwing herself against the man's legs.

"Hey baby C, shouldn't you be asleep, kid?" Finn greeted his god daughter as he scooped her up.

"Mommy said the same thing but we had to make sure my Finny was okay since you didn't answer any of mommy's calls." Chloe replied, her arms cupping the back of Finn's neck as she leaned forward to whisper not so quietly into her god father's ear. "Who's the girl?"

Finn rolled his eyes, of course Madeleine would make sure he was fine. He stepped further into the apartment, trying to control his chuckling as turned to look at Rachel. "That's Rachel, baby C, she's my girlfriend, right?" He asked hopefully as Chloe adjusted so she could be facing Rachel as well. Rachel narrowed her eyes at Finn for a second before she admired the beauty of the little girl. She had never actually met the girl, only seeing Madeleine and viewing pictures. She was honestly her mother's daughter to the tee.

"Right, Ms. Chloe." Rachel smiled shyly, closing the door behind herself. She was honestly surprised that the little girl wasn't reacting to the drugs or guns around, not even touching a thing. It was like it was normal to her, the thought alone left her speechless.

Rachel's eyes went from Chloe to look towards the doorway to the living room, heels being heard clicking along the floor till Madeleine finally appeared. "I'm going to kick you in the balls, Finn." The woman laughed as she pulled him into a hug, before looking over his face in a way Rachel did not like at all. She patted her hand against Finn's chest, straightening out the man's shirt before she spoke again. "Did you handle that situation?" Madeleine asked, only noticing Rachel when the girl cleared her throat and Finn moved to put his free hand that wasn't holding Chloe up to the small of the girl's back as he lead her to the couch.

"Of course, M. Everything is taken care of." He finally replied as he sat down next to Rachel, Chloe ending up in his lap much to Madeleine's displeasure. She didn't like this little girl no matter how awesome Finn claimed her to be. She didn't like the way was leaning up against Finn and making her daughter giggle. She walked over to the living room, sitting down in Finn's father's recliner that he refused to part with.

"I didn't know tonight was a hoe night. I would've just called but oh wait, you don't know how to answer your phone."

"Dude, don't start." Finn replied, glaring at Madeleine who just pursed her lips and continued.

"I don't need my daughter meeting some hoe that's going to get fucked once then left."

Rachel was quicker than Finn to respond to Madeleine's words as she stood, turning away from Chloe before she took a step closer to Madeleine. "Excuse me, but I'm pretty sure he's fucked me more than fifty times in the last month and a half so that reply is useless. I also don't think you should be speaking to my boyfriend like that. He doesn't owe you any explanations" Rachel held the direct eye contact her and Madeleine were holding as Finn tried to focus on them and Chloe, who was now cuddled into his chest, nearly in a deep sleep.

Rachel felt uneasy when a smirk appeared on the older brunette's face. She casually pulled her gun out of her purse, cocking it before pointing it at Rachel. "Do you realize who you're fucking talking to? I will blow your fucking brains out right here."

Madeleine's words caused Finn's head to snap up from Chloe. He was already turning around to place Chloe on the couch when he saw Madeleine's gun pointed at Rachel.

"Madeleine, what the fuck are you doing?" Finn asked, stepping between Rachel and the blue eyed woman.

"No, Finn. You seriously trust this girl? I thought you were just fucking her for shits and giggles, what the fuck is she doing here?" Jealously obviously obvious in the brunette's voice as she tried to point past Finn, at Rachel.

"I trust her with my life now fucking put your gun down." Finn yelled at the top of his lungs right into Madeleine's face causing the girl's gun to fall to the floor. Her eyes rimmed with tears as she nodded.

"Loud and clear, boss." Madeleine replied, bitter. Finn had never in a million years yelled at her like that. She was his second in command for heaven's sake. "She can't handle it though, she can't handle any of this shit. She's weak, just look at her shaking behind you from a gun just being pointed at her, what happens when she's getting shot at just for sitting beside you in a car? She's not cut out for this lifestyle, you're wasting your time on a little ass girl."

Finn glared at his best friend for what felt like an eternity before turning around to collect Rachel into his arms before leading her down the hallway to his bedroom. He could hear Madeleine moving around the other room of the loft, most likely laying Chloe down in the guest room.

"Babe, I'm so sorry she just did that to you." Finn apologized quietly, pulling Rachel around so he could look at her and being surprised when the girl wasn't crying. Yes, her hands were still shaking but she wasn't crying.

"It's okay." Rachel shrugged a single shoulder, sitting on the edge of Finn's bed after pulling away from the man.

"Are you gonna stay? Or do you want me to take you home after we talk?" Finn asked, making his way around the bed to the side opposite of Rachel, opening his night stand drawer and grabbing out his personal stash of marijuana before beginning to roll. Rachel with her back still turned to Finn just shrugged although she was in fact taking off heels once again. She leaned back against Finn's headboard the second she straightened herself out on the bed. She knew Finn smoked here and there, he had told her so she wasn't surprised to see the man lighting up a blunt, though she did give him a look.

"I've had a really stressful night, okay? One of my best brains got killed tonight and we're in the middle of a massive transaction. Plus all this stuff with you and with my feelings and shit, I don't know how to talk about that kind of shit but I'm trying for you." Finn quickly defended himself after exhaling smoke.

"Okay, I'm sorry." Rachel relaxed slightly against the bed where her and Finn had connected like never before just a few hours prior. She watched Finn continue to smoke, his eyelids getting heavy and a devilish little smirk pulling at the corner's of his lips for no obvious reason.

"What are you smirking at?" She asked quietly.

"Huh? Oh nothing, babe." He smiled at her this time, leaning forward to press a kiss to her forehead. "Do you want to hit this?"

Rachel's instinct told her no. Her voice would suffer and she'd never achieve her dreams. But another little instinct told her to take the weed. Madeleine probably smoked with Finn all the time. She reached her hand out, grabbing it from Finn. Santana smoked like a chimney and her voice was fantastic, Rachel thought, also thinking about how her voice would sound with a tint of rasp thrown in it. "How do I smoke it?" Rachel asked, big doe chocolate brown eyes staring up at Finn.

The man chuckled. "Just press it to your lips and inhale, but slowly because that is some good shit and you'll choke. Hold it for a bit then exhale."

Rachel did exactly as Finn directed her to, taking a few hits before getting cocky and overdoing it. She was easily sent into a coughing fit as Finn took the blunt from her, placing it between his lips while he rubbed her back to try and soothe her in anyway. "Told you." He grinned cheekily and Rachel just rolled her eyes.

"I don't feel different."

"Oh you just wait." Finn finished smoking before taking his shoes off and getting into bed with Rachel. "Look at me."

Rachel turned her entire body so that she was now laying on her side and Finn couldn't help but to grin when he saw the brunette's eyes. She was definitely blown. Her eyes were red as fuck and glazed over. "You sure you don't feel different, babe?"

Rachel just giggled, shaking her head. "Nope, not at all. I'm like floating though, is that normal?"

Yeap, she was definitely stoned. Finn wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "I've got you, babe. I'm not gonna let you float away." He placed a kiss to the tip of her nose before letting their eyes lock.

"Thank you." Rachel whispered as she stared back into Finn's eyes.

"When are you going to tell me you love me back? Because I know you do, I can feel it." Finn whispered back to the brunette, his eyes flashing signs of vulnerability.

Instead of answering him, Rachel reached a hand out to cup the man's cheek before colliding their lips together. She had kissed his lips a million times and it still didn't stop a warmness from taking over her body. She wanted to be closer, needed to be closer. With their lips still connected, Rachel slid her body across the bed till her bare legs felt the fabric of Finn's pants. Her free hand reached out and gripped the man's shirt, tugging him to coax the man on top of her as she widened her legs to accommodate him. Finn rested between her legs, finally pulling away from the kiss when he couldn't take the lack of air any longer, a huge grin on his face.

"Why are you smiling?" Rachel asked, her eyes hooded as she laid beneath Finn and began to undo the buttons of his shirt slowly.

Finn watched her tiny hands undoing his buttons for a second before he looked back into her eyes. "Because." He replied cheekily.

Rachel finished pulling his shirt off, pushing it off of his shoulders, her hands now busy running up and down Finn's washboard abs. "I hope you don't think we're gonna fuck. We had sex not too long ago and you don't get any pussy after such a big lie."

Finn's jaw comically dropped at Rachel's words and the little diva had to contain her chuckle as she let her fingers trail Finn's perfectly sculpted v-dip on the sides of his hips. "What? What do you mean? I thought we were gonna talk, make up then fuck?" His voice was a whine as he pouted slightly.

"You're such an only child it hurts." Rachel giggled as she lifted her upper body from the bed slightly to press a kiss to Finn's pout.

"And you're just mean." Finn dropped his head to the crook of Rachel's neck, his lips nipping at her flesh. "Meanie." He mumbled against her skin. He wouldn't be so childish if he wasn't so fucking hard for Rachel already. Rachel's hands were now following the contours of muscles along the man's back.

"If I'm a meanie then why are you making me feel so good?" Rachel whispered out as Finn's hand began to press against her wet thong.

"Because I'm not a meanie." He quickly responded.

"Who's seventeen now?"

"Still you."

Rachel glared at Finn as the man laughed against her skin. "This is exactly why you aren't getting any pussy." She slapped the man's hand away from her center, earning a whine.

"No, no baby I'm sorry." Finn looked up at Rachel with a pout. "I'm twelve I'm twelve! You can still be seventeen and I'm twelve."

Rachel rolled her eyes at Finn, this man sure did know how to make the butterflies in her stomach riot. "Well I obviously can not engage in sexual activities with a twelve year old, Finn. That's very much so against the law." She smirked as she finished her sentence and Finn ducked his head into the crook of her neck once again, nipping it roughly enough to cause Rachel to gasp and tense for a second.

"I know you want me to fuck you, I know you're soaking wet and just aching for me to touch you. For me to bend you over and make you mine." Finn could feel Rachel's legs twitch at his words as his hands worked the side zipper of her dress before pulling it off. Benefit of smaller boobs? No bras. Finn grinned as he tossed the dress to the floor.

"I thought we were gonna talk?" Rachel whispered as she felt her nipples harden under Finn's stare. She wanted to have sex with the man so bad but she continued to resist.

"We can talk with our bodies." Finn smoothly responded as his rough hands trailed down Rachel's clavicles and sides, skimming past her nipples, barely touching the woman where she wanted it. "We can talk with your moans and stares while I'm deep inside of you. With the way you stare at me and the way you chant my name over and over again." Rachel whimpered as Finn tugged off her thong, tossing it behind his head before he put a hand on each of Rachel's knees and spread the girl's legs wide open. His tongue darted out of his mouth to wet his lips at the sight before him and Rachel's eyes only grew darker. Finn couldn't resist and quickly ducked his head between the brunette's legs, pressing a open-mouthed kiss to her bare mound. His breath was right against the girl's obvious wetness as he spoke. "You know you're dying for me to lick you right now." Rachel responded by bucking her hips downwards, earning a chuckle from Finn. "That's my girl." He quickly licked her entire slit, Rachel's head falling back against the bed. Finn pulled away from her center, his hand wrapping around her ankle where he began to press soft, feather light kisses to her skin, working his way up teasingly slow.

"If you don't get to it, you won't get to taste the Berrylicious." Rachel panted out, her own hands coming up to palm her breasts.

"Eager aren't we?" Finn teased before he captured the girl's clit between his lips after kissing his way up to the girl's thighs. He sucked as the tip of his tongue flicked against her clit ever so softly. Rachel's back arched off the bed, a hand coming down to push Finn's head against her harder when there was a loud knock on the door.

"Finny, can we talk?"

Rachel's eyes shot open at Madeleine's voice. Finn didn't skip a beat against her clit, maintaining his rhythm as well as beginning to tease her hole with a single digit. "He's quite busy, can I take a message?" Rachel all but moaned out as Finn caught her off guard by burying two fingers into her, his tongue now flicking rapidly against her clit.

"You're disgusting. Finn, Chloe and I are spending the night. We seriously need to talk in the morning and the meeting."

Finn still didn't reply as he wrapped a hand around Rachel's waist, flipping her effortlessly before his lips met with the curve of her ass.

"Oh." Rachel squeaked out as Finn flipped her and began to tease her, tracing patterns with his tongue all over her ass. "Baby, that feels so fucking good." Rachel long had forgotten about Madeleine still on the other side of the door as Finn bit and sucked on her ass. Here was this woman who was dying for Finn's attention and the man didn't even realize it while he was licking her ass, touching all over her. The thought caused the brunette to smirk as she pushed her ass back into Finn. Another squeak escaped Rachel's lips when Finn's hand came across her ass cheek. "That was for teasing me earlier." Finn explained as he quickly rubbed the red hand print on Rachel's ass softly.

"Do it again." Rachel moaned out, poking her ass out in the air high. Finn pulled his large hand back and brought it against Rachel's ass cheek, this time earning himself a scream. He leaned down to kiss the red mark. After several kisses were pressed to Rachel's ass Finn sat up on his knees, taking a second to undo his pants as Rachel tried to control her breathing, ass still in the air. Once Finn was freed from his pants his eyes went right back to Rachel, his teeth biting down on his bottom lip as he saw Rachel's pussy dripping onto the bed.

"Look at my baby dripping for me."

Rachel slid a hand down her stomach, rubbing her clit softly. "Mm, all for you baby."

Instead of getting behind her, Finn pulled the pillow beside Rachel's head down a bit before laying down. "C'mere."

Rachel crawled over to Finn, thinking he was ready to fuck her senseless and she was correct when Finn picked her up by her hips and sat her down on his waist. Rachel's hands rested on Finn's lower stomach as she slid her wetness up and down Finn's shaft, making sure the man didn't slip into her though. "Why should I let you fuck me?"

"Because I don't just want to fuck you, even though I absolutely love fucking you. I wanna love you without words. It won't be fuckng."

Finn didn't need to speak another word as Rachel gripped his shaft, lining his head with her hole before making his dick disappear into her. She took a second to absorb the feeling of Finn filling her before her hips slowly began to twirl in circles slowly. Finn's hands slowly ran down Rachel's back before he pulled her forward, pressing their chests together and causing a different angle for the brunette. The pace wasn't even quick, both of their strokes were slow but deep.

"Kiss me." Rachel breathlessly whispered as she desperately gripped Finn's face. Finn followed his girl's command, stealing the breath from the girl's lungs with the kiss he pressed to her already swollen lips. She could already feel her lower stomach getting tighter and tighter. "Baby. Baby, I'm not gonna last long."

"I'm right behind you." Finn muttered as he flipped them on the bed so they were in a missionary position. As 'boring' as it was, he got the perfect view of Rachel when she came and that always sent him over the edge. When the brunette's mouth started to form a perfect 'O' shape, Finn knew it was a matter of seconds before Rachel came. "Oh, right there, right there, baby." Rachel moaned out at the top of her lungs as her legs wrapped around Finn's back to pull him impossibly closer. Her body trembled against her will as her walls fluttered around Finn. Finn hid his face against Rachel's neck again as he released into her. He struggled to keep his weight off of her as he attempted to steady his breathing.

"You're seriously perfect." Finn whispered as he finally managed to pull out of Rachel and flop onto the bed. He pulled the naked and still panting diva to his side before covering her with his blankets.

"I'm not perfect. What if she's right, what if I can't handle your lifestyle?"

"Well do you think you can?" Finn hesitated to ask. Things were so simple when they weren't worried about anything but the other.

"Yes. I think I could move mountains for you. But what if, Finn?"

Finn smiled at the girl's reference, taking a second to kiss her nose, his hand pushing her hair out of her eyes as he stared into them. "Rach, this business has a lot of what ifs. I'm not asking you to join, that'd be your free will if you choose to of course. All I'm asking is for you not to write me off. For you to give me a chance regardless of what I'm doing for a living. I'll die protecting you, Rachel but you have to think about this. Because Madeleine is going to be on your ass, she's already saying your weak and shit. You have to be very understanding and forgivi-."

"I want in. How do I go about getting in?"

"Well, the classic is the jump in or the rape in for girls but sin-" Finn stopped talking. "What did you just say?" Finn could barely see Rachel, besides the moonlight shining her face as they laid in his bed naked.

"Which would you prefer me to do?"

"Neither actually, you're not doing that. If you want in, Rachel, there's no going back. You can't leave the family once your in it. You have to ride or die."

Rachel was silent for a moment before she leaned up and pressed a passionate and lingering kiss to Finn's lips. "I can ride or die for you. I'll be anything you need." She whispered before turning around in Finn's arms, pressing her ass to his front before she allowed her eyes to close. "We'll talk in the morning, baby. I love you." She mumbled, already half asleep and Finn was thankful she couldn't see him crying right now.

"Sweet dreams, baby. I love you too."


End file.
